


Fighting for Dominance

by Sleeping_Warrior_Panda



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega-verse [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/alpa, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Co-workers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Gratuitous Smut, Light female dominance/Light male dominance, Love, Multiple Orgasms, My Second Smut, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, though mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Warrior_Panda/pseuds/Sleeping_Warrior_Panda
Summary: You're an alpha who has dated several men but never settled down. Hating to lose control and refusing to give in to any dominant man, you've instead resigned yourself to the fact that you'll probably remain single. When the workload in your company forces you to hire a former co-worker, that might change.Andrei is handsome, charming and very self-confident. A perfect example of an alpha. He's also determined to have you. And not only in a sexual way. He knows how to slowly break down your walls and won't stop until he's conquered both your body and heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm happy to add my second story for your reading. I hadn't planned on creating another beta/alpha/omega story, but here we are. :) Fighting for Dominance is _loosely_ connected to my first story; A Win-Win Situation, and kind of acts like a sequel.
> 
> My first story featured reader (a beta) and childhood friend Gabriel (an alpha). This story features an alpha reader (though obviously not the same reader as in the first story) and an alpha co-worker: Andrei.
> 
> I want to add that English is not my native language. I apologize in advance for any spelling errors.
> 
>  
> 
> ***********

 

Your gaze is drawn to the young receptionist sitting behind the tidy desk, face faintly lit by the computer screen. Speedily her fingers fly over the keyboard with a furrowed brow, absorbed in her work. She’s more than likely typing out the notes you’d given her earlier from yesterday’s meeting.  
Her concentration is only disturbed briefly by a deliveryman asking for her to sign off on a package. The man in question keeps a respectful distance from her, which is in stark contrast from how the deliverymen usually act around your female workers. But you can’t blame him.  
  
You take another sip of your luke-warm coffee, standing in the doorway of the company’s breakroom. When shifting in place, you catch your reflection in the glass-wall opposite. Critically, you study yourself.  
The minimal make-up barely hides the dark rings under your eyes or the paleness of your cheeks. People might start to take notice soon, if they haven't already. You should probably put more effort into your appearance in the mornings. If nothing else, so to put any gossip to rest immediately. Weeks of too little sleep and being shut-in all day in the office is no good for the complexion.  
  
Being rather tall, at least a head taller than any of the women in the office, is the feature that you like the most. Very rarely can even men tower over you. And that's an advantage in negotiations and meeting clients, seeing as most men in you line of business are more likely to show respect if you possess more masculine than feminine qualities.  
  
Angling your arm adorned with an expensive wrist-watch, you see that break’s almost over. Whilst weighing the pros and cons of refilling your coffee cup, the deliveryman leaves and is replaced by an older man. The receptionist’s face is turned up towards the new person as she listens attentively.  
  
Terminator, you call her. Well, not to her face, obviously, it’s more of a mental nickname. She doesn’t let anything deter her from finishing her work as efficiently and as quickly as possible. Even as a beta, she often displays alpha qualities, and you’re impressed by that. If only all of your employees were as hard-working as she is.  
  
A polite ‘hrrmm’ noise makes you turn around, facing a woman with smooth chocolate-brown skin and curly hair of ebony. She's dressed impeccably in pressed white pants, a white fitted jacket over a red strapless shirt, and a discreet golden necklace decorating her slim neck.  
  
“Y/N, here’s the report you wanted.” She's smiling. “I’ve listed our customers in alphabetical order.”  
  
You stifle a groan at the sight of the thick bunt of paper. “Thank you, Liz.”  
  
Liz’s eye wanders over to the receptionist curiously. “This is the second week in a row.” Lowering her voice conspiratorially, “Is she dating an alpha?”  
  
Even if terminator had been better at hiding the bite-mark on her neck, she couldn’t disguise the obvious scent of alpha lingering on her skin. You’ve seen several people take detours to steal glances at the receptionist for days now, obviously aware of the fact that she has a new guy and wanting to be the first to find out who he is. Anything to fill out the gossip-breaks in the hallways. Why even waste their time on such nonsense?  
Though you’re forced to agree it’s a bit unusual that an alpha chooses a beta. Even one such as terminator.  
  
The old man's still hovering over the receptionist. You grind your teeth, patience running out. Doesn’t he have work to do?  
Irritated, you turn to Liz.  
  
“I need your timesheet filled out the end of this week. Or it will affect this month’s salary,” you give her an annoyed look. “You should get on it.”  
  
“Of course,” she replies, a slight blush on her cheeks and smile washed off.  
  
Instantly you feel a bit guilty as she scurries way. Liz didn’t really deserve that. You know why you’re irritated. Running on barely four hours of sleep and at least six cups of coffee by now, it’s a miracle that you’re even still operational. You shake your head, heels clicking on the marble floor as you turn around to walk back to your office. On your way there, you're stopped by another employee; Helene. An slightly older woman, more grey than brown in her hair, she wears her age with dignity. Though a vain streak in her still refuses glasses, prefering contact lenses instead.  
  
“Y/N, do you have a minute?”  
  
The woman's wearing a frown, prodcasting the fact that she's bearing bad news.  
  
“Yes, of course. Come on in.”  
  
Sitting down behind your desk, you raise the coffee cup to your lips by habit only to realize you’ve emptied it already. Putting it aside, you focus on the woman taking a seat opposite.  
  
“What can I help you with?”  
  
Helene goes straight to the point.  
  
“We have too many orders to fill and not enough people. It’s only me, Liz and Dana that’s working the main accounts right now. Dave’s still at the hospital and it doesn’t seem likely he’ll return anytime soon, and Dana’s going on maternity leave in less than three weeks.”  
  
You frown. The main accounts are the most important customers you have; those who has been with the company the longest and/or gives you the most business. It’s always been at least four employees managing the main accounts.  
  
“I'm going to give Dave's fiancée a call later this week. Get an update. But in the meantime, how about transferring Clarise to a main account? Dana can train her before she-”  
  
Helene shakes her head. “You shouldn’t count on Clarise anymore. She bonded with an alpha a couple of days ago. She’s already talking about leaving.”  
  
“What?” You’re dumbfounded by the news.  
  
“You know, that’s why you should listen more to office gossip,” Helene reproaches you.  
  
“I’ve not received any notice of resignation from her,” you protest.  
  
Helene shrugs. “I think she’s postponing it for as long as she can. You can get a bit… _you know_.”  
  
Leaning back into the leather chair, closing your eyes momentarily, you exhale. Damn it. Why had you gone and hired an omega for? Everyone knows that they will just up and leave as soon as they get a partner. Then it hits you.  
  
“Terminator, is she leaving too?”  
  
Helene raises an eyebrow. “Who do you-? Ah.” The older woman must’ve smelled the receptionist these last days as well. How could anyone avoid it? Anyway, she quickly caught on to your meaning.  
  
“She’s not bonded yet, as far as I know.”  
  
“Obviously she’s caught some alpha’s attention.”  
  
“Yes.” Helene didn’t deny it. “But she’s a beta. She’s not as needy as these omegas are,” she says dismissively. “She’ll still need a job even if she bonds with him.”  
  
These goddamn alpha-males. Taking your workers. You tap your fingers on the polished table.  
  
“Do you know who it is? I don’t recognize the smell.”  
  
“Curious? I thought you didn’t like gossip,” she teases.  
  
“I don’t,” you clarify sternly. “It’s just… it’s a rather smallish town. I thought I knew the scent of all the alphas living and working around here.”  
  
Helene hides a smile behind her hand.  
  
“I don’t know. Wanting to keep track of each other is an alpha thing. We betas don’t care.”  
  
You snort at that. The whole office with the exception of Clarise and you are betas. And damn if they’re not all incredibly curious about everyone and everything.  
  
“In any case, Clarise's leaving. And we’re already down two people from before. We need more people.”  
  
“You’re right,” you sigh. “I was hoping Dave would return but there’s no sign of that and if both Dana and Clarise’s leaving…” You massage your temples, a headache slowly brewing. “The time it will take to put out ads, process all the applications to pick out good candidates, interview them and then train them… It’s time we don’t really have right now.”  
  
“I know.” Helene nods. “That’s why I’ve already talked to Andrei.”  
  
The words gradually sinks in and you stare at her. “What?”  
  
“When I attended the Eastside Conference last month, I met him there,” Helene refuses to back down from your critical gaze. “He told me he’s looking to change jobs. And now when the circumstances are what they are… I called him. Explained the situation and-”  
  
“You talked to Andrei?” You repeat. “And offered him a job behind my back?”  
  
“Someone had to.”  
  
Andrei and you worked together previously several years ago, before starting your own company. He knows the business and has been employed at one of your main competitors for years. You’ve always held a kind of begrudgingly respect for him. But he also annoys the hell out of you. And employing another alpha might not help your work situation but actually make it worse.  
  
Frustrated, you bite your lip. But Helene’s right. He’s the obvious choice.  
  
“Fine. Do you have his contact information?”  
  
“I’ve already scheduled a meeting for tomorrow. At eight o’clock.”  
  
Helene rises from the chair, in effect ending their small meeting. Raising an eyebrow at the fact that she’s taking such liberties, you decide to let it go. Helene was the first employee you hired and she’s been at your side when things were rather rough.  
Even though Helene isn't a co-owner of the company she still treats it as her baby. You’ve both put down too many hours of work and sweat down to just let it fall to pieces.  
  
You relent. “Okay. But if you hear anything about anyone else leaving, let me know. I don’t want any more surprises, okay? And get Clarise in here. I want to talk to her.”  
  


 

 

***********

 

 

You stumble through your front door after midnight, keys in one hand and handbag in the other. It's quiet and dark as usual, but you know your way around well enough to drop off your things on top of the bureau even in darkness. The keys jingle and then it’s silent again.  
Dead-tired you throw off your shoes without caring where they end up, then feel your way through the spacious living room until you find the bathroom. Avoiding the harsh ceiling lamp and instead turning on the two small ones over the wall mirror, your weary reflection's revealed.

Undressing with care, you try not to wrinkle your suit jacket and skirt. You don’t really have the time to have them pressed.  
Carefully removing your make-up and letting down your hair, the image of your half-naked body is barely recognizable. You’ve lost a lot of weight. The bra hangs loose over your shoulders, ribs showing more prominently than before, and your ashen face is encircled by dry and frayed hair.

Rubbing tired eyes you avert your gaze. You’ve no time to stare, needing to get some sleep. Removing the last of pieces of clothing, you step into the shower for a quick rinse.

Work has been plentiful for months, which is good for business but bad for your personal life. It isn’t unusual for you to come home this late.  
One part of you relish the fact that you’ve gotten so much work done but another part of you hates it. Hates the fact that you're bound to your work to the degree that you can’t even hang out with friends or watch TV when you come home. There’s simply no time if you want to get some sleep in-between your workdays. Not even weekends see the workload lessen.

Quickly sweeping yourself in a large towel after exiting the shower, you dry off sloppily, too exhausted to care. Falling down on the soft bed, drawing the covers up to your chin, you’re expecting to fall asleep immediately. But sleep doesn’t come easy tonight.

Thoughts of Andrei haunt you. It's been little more than a year since you saw him last. Thinking back, it was probably at last year’s conference. You vaguely remember Helene not being able to make it and leaving it to you.  
Andrei had attended the conference. Which, as far as you know, he always does. He'd been charming, easy-going and filled with such confidence. Even other alphas were drawn to him. And you can’t blame them. But the mere thought of having to meet him tomorrow morning and offer him a job… you’re not looking forward to it.

He’s outstanding at his job. No doubt about it. And a good co-worker. You had, after all, been employed at the same company as him for some time. But for some reason he gets on your nerves. The way he talks to you, watches you, he’s made no secret of the fact that he wants you.  
And not only in a sexual sense.  
Otherwise, if that had been the case, you'd been able to handle it better. You're used to men hitting on you and know how to reject them. But Andrei wants more of you. And he’s a man used to getting what he wants. Typical alpha male. The only problem is… you share those qualities.

Couples consisting of an alpha pair are very common; many families want to keep the bloodlines pure. In arranged marriages the couple rarely has to meet each other at all if they don’t want to. Only often enough to produce an heir. It’s more a business contract than anything else.  
But outside of arranged marriages alpha pairings are a bit rarer.

The fact is that an alpha wants to dominate and protect his or her partner. It’s in your nature. So for a successful relationship between two alphas one has to take the slightly less dominate role.  
In your parents’ case, that lot had fallen on your mother. Though their marriage were an arranged one, they choose to live together and seem content enough. Though you still remember those first early years growing up, how the forced meekness had taken its toll on your mother.  
You refuse to follow in her footsteps.

In every relationship you’ve had with an alpha, it ended up with arguing and anger before one of you broke it off. Having no wish to share your mother's fate, you're spending most of your relationships constantly on edge, waiting for the day your partner will try to control you.  
Tiring of it, you even tried dating a beta once. But he was too feeble for your taste and too eager to take the submissive role. You don’t like that either. And you have no interest in a clingy omega.

Not everyone is meant for a partner, you suppose. And you’re already pushing thirty-two.  
Thankfully your family's been occupied with your two younger brothers who are already married and have children. If not, your parents might have tried an arranged marriage with you and you don't want to alienate them by refusing to comply. Even though that's what you'd ultimately end up doing. No one will ever push you around. Not even your family.

Your parents are proud of your success in the world of business, there's no doubt about that. Your father brags about you often enough at family gatherings. But they don’t see you as successful as your brothers who both have comfortable well-paying jobs as well as families.  
Though you've tried to ignore it, it still makes you a bit resentful.  
  
The alarm clock on your bedside table is showing 01:10 in an angry red light. Shutting your eyes, you try to keep these haunting thoughts at bay, knowing that they won’t do any good. You need to be well-rested tomorrow.  
  
  
  


***********

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we finally get to meet Andrei!  
> I re-wrote this chapter several times and still isn't completely satisfied with it. Though I feared it might get stuck in editing-hell if I didn't post it soon. ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this second chapter!
> 
> **********
> 
>  

The following morning you wake up at six o’clock, grunting when you realize you’ve managed four and a half hours of sleep.  
There’s no helping it. You drag yourself out of bed and after a quick cold shower you’re feeling a bit more awake.  
  
Dressing in a marine blue armless V-neck blouse and a grey, fitted pencil skirt reaching just below your knees, you finish off your look with a discreet nude lipstick, brown mascara and a little blush on your cheeks. Trying to make yourself look natural and professional but still a bit feminine, you declare your mission half-completed.  
  
Putting your hair up in a loose-fitting knot, you admire your mirror image and put on a strained smile, noticing small wrinkles around your tired eyes. Sigh. It’s the best you can do right now.  
Pouring down two cups of coffee, you grab hold of a black leather briefcase and rush out of the door.  
  
On your way to work, a mere fifteen-minute walk from your apartment, you remember skipping breakfast. Needing all the energy you can muster today, you remedy it immediately by stopping by a coffee shop. You end up buying a large box of pastry for the office, using it as an excuse to get some sugar yourself.  
With some trouble you balance the box in one hand and carry the briefcase in the other. Thankfully the coffee shop's only a few minutes from the office building and you can soon put down the clunky box in the breakroom.  
  
Exchanging morning greetings with a couple of employees putting away their lunches in the refrigerator, you open the box of pastries just in time for Helene to enter the room. Giving off the impression of being well-rested and alert, she’s in sharp contrast to you. She gives you a cheery: ‘good morning’ and then peers down the box before settling on a large cinnamon bun.  
  
“You look like death.”  
  
You grunt in response and sink your teeth into a Danish pastry. The other employees evacuate, as if they can feel the dark mood rolling off of you.  
  
“So Clarise told you everything yesterday? Did she hand in her notice?”  
  
You cram down the last of the pastry, quenching the worst of your hunger.  
  
“We made an agreement. She’ll continue to work until she’s finished transferring over her customers to the other employees. Even if that extends her one month notice.”  
  
Helene raises an eyebrow. “Really? How did you manage that?”  
  
“I promised to write her a good recommendation if she ever wants to go back to work," brushing off crumbs from your chest, you reach for another pastry. "I added a 10% bonus based on her monthly pay for every week she works after her one month notice. As well as giving her two weeks paid vacation after she leaves.”  
  
She whistles as that, refilling her coffee cup. “A sweet deal. Maybe I should quit too?”  
  
“It’s not like I have much of a choice. It’s much cheaper to spend more money keeping employees a bit longer, than hiring and training new ones.”  
  
“You’ll hear no arguments from me,” she assures you. “Besides, word gets around. It’s a lot easier getting old employees to come back and to hire new people if they know that this is a good workplace. And you get loyal workers. Especially when you buy pastry.”  
  
A snort escapes your lips. Throwing a glance behind you, the wall-clock reads: 7:25.  
  
“I should get ready for the meeting.”  
  
Straightening up, you're mentally steeling yourself.  
  
“It'll go fine,” Helene says encouraging.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
  
  


**************

 

Shutting yourself inside of your office, you tidy up the best you can. Though there's a organized order in the chaos of your office, you want to give off the impression of a uncluttered, neat space. It barely takes ten minutes.  
Passing time, you fiddle with some un-important papers on your desk, waiting impatiently for the meeting to start. Normally you’d have a person’s CV and perhaps personal profile in front of you, to better conduct the interview. But this isn’t a normal job interview. This is a pleading for him to accept.  
  
As time ticks closer to the appointed meeting, you uneasily double-check your appearance on your phone with its camera directed towards you, relieved to see everything still looked okay.  
Whilst redirecting all your calls to voicemail, there's a knock on the door. Terminator opens, a slight blush on her face.  
  
“Your eight o’clock is here.”  
  
“Show him in.”  
  
Rising from your chair to greet him, you're momentarily struck by how handsome he is. You'd almost forgotten.  
He’s casually dressed in a dark-grey jumper which stretches over his wide shoulders and broad chest, and a pair of worn slim-fitted blue jeans that displays his muscular thighs. Clean-shaven and with barely tamed dark golden-brown hair tied back in a ponytail, he gives off a polished yet rugged impression. The same kind of look a Calvin Klein model might give off in an ad.  
Walnut-coloured eyes immediately searches you out and he fires off a confident smile, his white teeth almost sparkling.  
  
You extend a hand. “Welcome, Mr. Jenkins.” Aloof politeness is the best tool you have, and you're determined to keep him at a distance.  
  
His hand's warm and his eyes never leaves yours. Having left your teenage-years long behind you, your heart don't flutter at his obvious interest. But you cannot deny the enticing scent of him that slowly encircles you. Damn, he smells _good_. And he obviously knows it, because his smile just widened.  
  
“Don't be so formal, Y/N. Just call me Andrei like you used to.”  
  
Irritated that he makes it sound as if you two were on more intimate terms in the past, you want to bite back that he should show some formality to his soon-to-be boss. But at the same time you know that you need him to say 'yes' to this offer. You swallow any retort.  
  
Terminator’s curious gaze's jumping from you to the handsome alpha and back again.  
  
“Do you need anything? Coffee or tea?” She asks politely.  
  
He turns his radiant smile towards her. “I appreciate the offer. If I need anything, I'll be sure to seek you out.”  
  
She blinks a couple of times before giving him a hesitant smile, her blush deepening. You frown. Isn't she dating someone?  
Irritated by the receptionist's reaction and the attention Andrei gives her (probably only to spite you), you dismiss her and watch as the door closes. Leaving you alone with Andrei.  
  
“It’s been a while,” he says softly, before you even have time to settle down in your chair.  
  
You nod soberly. "Yes, it has. But I’ve followed some of your work. And I remember you having a good touch with clients. That’s very important at this firm.”  
  
His gaze wanders over your face and hair. It’s not creepy or intrusive, more curious than anything. Perhaps even a bit concerned. Though you quickly dismiss that thought. If it had been back in the old days when you worked together, you might've felt self-conscious, knowing full well that you're not looking your best right now. But you've no time for that. If he even dares breathe a word about your appearance, you'll cut this meeting short. You will not take any bullying from him.  
  
“How you’ve been?”  
  
"Excellent," you lie. No need to inform him of the lack of sleep and stress you've experienced for several weeks now. "We should get down to business. You know why you're here, I gather?"  
  
“Yes, I heard that someone's bonded and is leaving,” he says straightforward. “Was it that girl just now?"  
  
You frown. "No, it's not her. It's a woman named Clarise who's leaving." You emphazise the word woman. You don’t like him calling anyone at your office ‘girl’. Even though she _is_ rather young.  
  
It makes you feel a bit old. That's not something that's usually on your mind, you don't fear the aging of time like many of your peers. But it's just... you've been so tired for a long time now. Feeling isolated from your friends because you've prioritized work.  
You see how happy and excited people are around you; terminator's dating someone, Clarise's bonded, Helene has her grumpy loving husband, Dana is pregnant, Dave has his fiancée. Even Liz is going out every weekend and ends up with a new man whenever she feels a itch to scratch.  
What do you have except your work?  
  
“Really?” He raises an eyebrow. “You must smell the alpha all over her, don’t you? You’re sure she’s not leaving as well?”  
  
The way he says it paints a picture of a naked man pinning down a woman in bed, his muscules tense as he slowly and methodically thrusts himself inside of her, marking her with his scent... for a split second the face of the woman in ecstasy turns into yours.  
  
Okay, fine. You admit that you have a itch to scratch as well. Unfortunately there's no time for that right now.  
  
"Her private life isn't the subject of this meeting, nor does it effect her work." You struggle to keep up the business-tone in your voice. "Maybe you should follow her lead."  
  
"You're right," he concedes and inclines his head slightly, though not looking apologetic at all. "I'm not here to talk about other women."  
  
You're not here to talk about _any_ women, you want to snap, but keep your cool and simply nod.  
  
"Helene informed you about our situation?"  
  
"She did."  
  
When he doesn't offer anything more, you stiffle a irritated groan.  
  
"Good. So you know that we're hiring right now and I've been notified that you're looking for a new job. So this interview was arranged to see if you'd fit into our team."  
  
Brown eyes penetrate yours. "That's not the truth, is it, Y/N?"  
  
There he goes again; annoying you. Why did you let Helene set this up? You collect yourself and calmly answer.  
  
"Mr. Jenkins, I don't have a habit of lying. And I don't appreciate you insinuating otherwise. Now, if you don't want to apply for this position, I want you to tell me now. So we can both stop wasting our time."  
  
"That sounds fair," he nods, unaffected by your outburst. "So let's get down to the facts. I'm here because you want me."  
  
Stiffling a snort, you look at him disintrested. "I'm not sure if you're worth the trouble."  
  
“Oh, I'm worth it," he assures you with a grin. "I’m very good.”  
  
The image of the naked man and the woman pops up in your mind again. And this time the man looks like Andrei. This is ridiculous. Are you so horny that you'll even fantasize about this infuriating man in front of you?  
But you refuse to let him see any conflicting thoughts on your face. You might as well have been turned into stone.  
  
"So far all you've shown you're good at is flirting with my employees. It's hardly appropiate."  
  
He laughs. "Though I _am_ quite skilled at that as well, that's not what I was doing. Or are you jealous that I'm not flirting with the boss instead?"  
  
You raise an eyebrow. "Is this how you conduct yourself in an interview?"  
  
"This isn't a interview," he explains self-assured, though not smugly. "I know how desperate your situation is."  
  
How much did Helene tell him? You'll have a talk with her later. Saying this much to a competitor, even Andrei, isn't acceptable.  
  
As if he's reading your mind, he adds; "I knew even before Helene told me. It's not hard to figure out, judging by how many clients your firm handles and how few employees you have."  
  
"You don't have to concern yourself with the management of this firm. We're more than capable to handle our current workload."  
  
He sighs at your stubborness. "I'm not here to steal clients from you. I thought you knew me better than that."  
  
You regret your words. He's right of course. You have no reason to distrust him since he's nothing but honest in everything that he does, which is one of the reason why clients love him so much.  
  
"Dave's sick, and he's still employed by you, right? And I saw a very pregnant woman in the lobby. You're loosing more people than you can cover for right now."  
  
You've forgotten how quickly word gets around in this small town. Of course Andrei would go into this armed with all the relevant information.  
  
"A few employees are taking some time off right now," you say carefully. "And since the firm is still expanding we need to hire new talents. Depending on how well you integrate into the team, this will be a permanent position."  
  
“I don't see that as an issue. I always leave clients satisfied.”  
  
Though he's keeping a grave expression on his face, you can still detect a pleased undertone in the obvious innuendo.  
  
“Well,” you clear your throat.  
  
He’s taken control over the conversation. That’s bad. You want to direct the conversation back to work.  
  
“I know that you're talented and work hard, and we need people of your calibre here.” You're back on solid ground.  
  
“Not ‘people’. Me. You need me.”  
  
"Mr. Jenkins, how about actually getting to the negotiations? I have no time for banter."  
  
He nodded. “In that case, start by calling me Andrei.”  
  
You bite your lip discreetly, as to not say something rude.  
  
"Andrei," you say through gritted teeth. It feels too intimate to be saying his name when you're alone.  
  
"Since I'm already familiar with your abilities and your work-record, we can skip that part. I offer you a salary matching that of your current workplace with an added raise of 10% along with vacation days, health assurance and dental. You’ll have your own office and-“  
  
“That’s the base requirements for me to even consider working here.”  
  
You’re waiting for his outlandish demands.  
  
“I don’t want to hear you hide behind words like I’m skilled and good with clients. Or that you're hiring 'new talents'. I want to hear you say it.”  
  
You know what he's after. Briefly toying with the idea of simply tossing him out, you realize that he's the only chance you have right now of getting the mountain of work done. You relent.  
  
"I want you to agree to work here. Because... we need you."  
  
He raises an eyebrow of that half-assed plea, and you suspect that he'll force you to beg even further. But he doesn't.  
  
“Alright. Now then, we can go through the details.”  
  
You negotiate another half-an-hour and there isn't any disagreements. You know his worth and he's very well-aware of the fact himself. You've no wish to low-ball him and he isn't going to accept anything less than what he deserves.  
  
At the end of the meeting you shake hands. He's accepted the job and relieved you told him that you'll draw up a contract.  
  
“I want you to start as soon as possible. How fast will your company release you?”  
  
“I have a two month's notice period."  
  
Your heart sinks. That's too long. He probably sees the gloom on your face.  
  
"However, I helped my boss a year back on my own time, saving the company a huge amount of money," he continues. "He still owes me a favor. I’ll talk to him tomorrow, but I don't doubt that I can get him to release me sooner."

"That would be for the best," you say agreeable.

"Yes, I know how eager you are to have me here," he winks.

You bite your tongue for probably the hundredth time.

"If you provide me with your contact information, I can get in touch with you to set up a time for signing the contract," you say, glossing over his remark.  
  
"No need for that. Helene was so kind to give me your information already," he smirks, sauntering over to the door, you following his trail.  
  
"Seeing as you'll be my boss, it seemed appropiate that I should be able to get a hold of you. Day or night." He stops with a hand on the doorknob, locking eyes with you. "I'll give you a call to set up a date."  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
  


*************

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the third chapter is complete! I apologize for this late update, but my cat's sick so I've been taking care of him.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! In the fourth chapter comes the long-awaited smut.  
>  
> 
> ***************
> 
>   

A mere week later you’re sitting at your office, re-reading the same line of the company’s financial report for probably the tenth time. Glancing over to your faithful coffee cup, the remaining content has gone icy cold.  
Making a gesture to rub your weary eyes, you stop yourself at the last second, remembering that you’re wearing eye make-up.  
Instead you rise from your chair and pace the room. Anything to keep awake and alert. Really, you can’t go on like this for very much longer. You might’ve been able to run on a lot less sleep when you were younger, but not anymore.  
  
A vibration from your purse notifies you of an incoming call on your mobile, and you grab it.  
  
“Hello, it’s Y/N.”  
  
“Y/N… It’s nice to hear your voice again.” Andrei.  
  
The way his low voice pronounces your name, makes you involuntarily shut your eyes. “I was beginning to think you were regretting our agreement.”  
  
“And leave you on your lonesome? Not a chance,” he teases.  
  
You’re too tired to argue with him, and desperate for his assistance with the workload.  
  
“I’ve talked to my boss and he agreed that two weeks are more than sufficient as a notice period.”  
  
You almost sigh aloud of relief. Thank goodness that Andrei's such a smooth-talker that he was able to convince his boss.  
  
“Great. In that case, when can you sign the contract?”  
  
“I want to sign it tonight.”  
  
Suddenly it’s happening rather fast. “Uuuhh, sure.” Frantically you sit down in front of the computer. “I’ll print the contract. I’m still in the office, you can come by and –“  
  
“It’s already seven o’clock. Do you live in your office?” He scolds you gently.  
  
“Hey, you’re the one who wants to conduct business right now. Not me,” you retort.  
  
He chuckles. “You’re right. Come on over tonight and I’ll sign it.”  
  
Narrowing your eyes suspiciously you ask, “Come over where?”  
  
“Even though your work ethic is inspiring, I’m not currently working.”  
  
“I’m not coming over to your place,” you protest. “That’s highly unprofessional.”  
  
You can hear him smile through the phone. “Then how about dinner tonight and I can sign it then?”  
  
Well, you do need to eat something. And you want him to sign the contract before anything might make him change his mind.  
  
“Fine. I’ll pick the place and time. I’ll text you the information when I’ve booked a table.”  
  
“I like a woman who takes charge,” he says half-jokingly.  
  
“Just be there on time, okay?”  
  
“I look forward to it. See you soon.”  
  


You’re still holding the phone in your hand, staring at it, several seconds after he’s hung up, wondering what you'd actually agreed to.  
No worries. You’d just have to go to the restaurant, get him to sign the contract, throw down some food and leave. And frankly, you’re too unfocused to get anymore work done right now, you might’ve as well call it a night.  
Stomach growling, as if to emphasize the need for food, you pick up you phone again and quickly book a table for two. Then you fire off a text to Andrei and add his phone number in the process.  
  
Someone knocks on the door and opens it hesitantly. It's Helene.  
  
“I’m turning in for the evening.”  
  
“Sounds like a good idea,” you say, struggling to put your heels back on which you’d kicked off earlier in the day.  
  
Helene walks inside the room and turn on a small table lamp on the desk. You hadn’t even noticed it had become so dark in here.  
  
“You should take better care of yourself.” Giving you a worried frown. “Staying at work every day until midnight for weeks on end isn’t good for your health.”  
  
“If I only had my health to worry about, I wouldn’t be here all day,” you reply.  
  
“You’ve still not heard from Andrei?”  
  
“Actually… he just contacted me. He’s accepted the position.”  
  
“Really?” She smiles broadly. “That’s great news!”  
  
Yes it was. Still, a small part of you'd hoped that he’d turn the job offer down. Now you’d have to face him every day.  
  
“When the worst calms down a bit, I intend to hire more people. There has to be time to train them properly. Andrei will have to be kind of thrown into the fire immediately.”  
  
“I’m sure he’ll handle it fine,” Helene dismisses your comment. “But in that case, you can go home and get some rest. You don’t need to wear yourself out like this anymore.”  
  
And that’s coming from the right person, as if Helene’s not working much more than she usually does.  
  
“ _You’re_ still here rather late. What kind of boss would I be to go home before my employees?” You smile at her to take the edge off.  
  
“Well, I need the hours,” she defends herself.  
  
“Really?” Your voice’s dripping of disbelief.  
  
“Everything’s so much more expensive nowadays,” she claims. “It’s a wonder I can even afford my car to drive to work.”  
  
You snort at that. But you’re grateful for her dedication and kindness.  
  
“Go home to your husband. I’m sure he’s missing you.”  
  
She huffs. “After our children moved out, all he does is watch football and read the paper. He won’t notice me being gone.”  
  
But she’s says it with a hint of softness in her voice. You know they love each other.  
  
“Y/N, don’t stay too late,” she pleads.  
  
“No, actually I have to go. I have dinner plans.”  
  
Curious she leans in. “With who?”  
  
“Our newest employee.”  
  
“Really?” A teasing tone creeps into her voice.  
  
You’ve printed the contract and put it into a portfolio. “It’s to sign the contract.”  
  
“Of course.” She nods. “Nothing like signing a contract in the candle light of a fancy restaurant.”  
  
You give her a sour look, earning a smile in return.  
  
“But I won’t complain. Strike while the iron is hot.”  
  
You’re not even sure if she’s still just talking about work or not.  
  
“I can always count on you to give me medieval phrases as encouragements,” you snap whilst shutting down the computer.  
  
She rolls her eyes and leaves. “Good night. And good luck!”  
  
You grab your suit jacket that hung over your chair, and walk towards one of the bathrooms to freshen up. A day’s worth of sweat’s clinging to your skin and eagerly you wash up as much as possible, add a whiff of perfume and put on the jacket again.  
Glancing at your phone, you see that Andrei has replied. _I’ll be there._  
  
  
  


****************

 

A taxi ride later you arrive at the restaurant of your choice. You're the first one there and are shown to your table by the pleasant hostess. It's a low-key place styled in black and white with only a a dozen or so tables, the focal point being a quiet and calm atmosphere. Of course the prizes more than makes up for the fact that they can only serve a small amount of customers at a time.  
  
You go ahead and order your favourite white wine. At the same time as the waiter's pouring you a glass, Andrei walks through the entrance. He's wearing a maroon-coloured button-up shirt, black tailor-made pants and a matching belt with a discreet silver buckle.  
If you didn't know better you might think he was dressing up for you.  
  
When he catches sight of you, he brushes away the hostess with a friendly smile and walks over to the table.  
  
"Y/N."  
  
You're about to rise to extend your hand in greeting but he shakes his head.  
  
"No need," he sits down in a fluid motion. "What are you drinking?"  
  
"My favourite."  
  
You hold out your glass with its golden liquid to let him smell the aroma.  
  
"Peach....," he sniffs. "And... caramel?" He fakes a disappointed look, as if you couldn't possibly drink something that smelled of caramel.  
  
"I like it a bit sweet," you say, filled with indignation at the slight against your drink of choice. Though you're still cracking a smile.  
  
If he's suprised at your more carefree attitude, he doesn't show it. "I'll keep to my red."  
  
The waiter scurries back, as if he overhead you talking, and takes Andrei's order of drink. You clear your throat, realizing that you've let your professional shell crack in this relaxed setting.  
  
"Should we look at the menu?"  
  
"That can wait," he replies. "It's better to go over the contract immediately so you can get some peace of mind."  
  
Well, you can't deny that he's right. You hand over the papers without comment, and it takes less than ten minutes before he's read it through and signed it. Pleased, you put away the contract in the portfolio again and Andrei raises his glass.  
  
"To a mutual beneficial and hopefully long relationship."  
  
Your glasses clink quietly.  
  
"I normally don't drink on weekdays," you say, feeling a bit light-headed after another sip. Your empty stomach doesn't approve of the alcohol.  
  
"I'm honored that you've made an exception for me," he smiles.  
  
The waiter comes around again to take your orders. Immediately you place an order for steak, feeling the need to fill your empty stomach with protein. Andrei follows your lead.  
  
"A woman after my own heart," he smiles after the waiter leaves.  
  
You take another sip of the wine and ignore the comment.  
  
"So... "  
  
Eager to regain the control of the conversation, you quickly change topic back to what you're comfortable with.  
  
"You'll start monday. I'll arrange for your clearance, logins, passwords and such this week. I'll also get one of our more experienced workers to act as a mentor to you."  
  
"Sounds good," he agrees casually.  
  
"I would prefer if you arrive no later than eight. Normally we have a flexible workschedule, but at least in the beginning it would be better for you to be at work during our regular working hours."  
  
"Of course. I'm nothing if not obedient to your wishes," he half-jokes, trying to return to the lighter vibe that briefly existed between you.  
  
"After your trainee period, you'll have more opportunity to-"  
  
He waves a hand. “You can drop the sales-pitch. I’ve already signed the contract, I’m on the hook.” He looks at you sincerely. "Let's put work aside, okay?"  
  
"We don't have much else to talk about," you protest.  
  
"Why don't you tell me something about yourself? Something not work-related?"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
“Are you still dating that low-life alpha…?"  
  
Immediately you put your guards up. "My private life is none of your business."  
  
Andrei continues as if you haven't said anything; "What’s his name? Daniel?”  
  
“Thomas,” you correct him automatically. You take a sip from your glass. “And what if I am?”  
  
He stares at you intently. “Even though your scent was always stronger than his, I could still smell him on you. A faint stench of cheap cologne,“ he claims. “But now…there’s only you.”  
  
“How about stop sniffing me and keep to yourself?”  
  
“You know me.” He shrugs. “You know alphas. It’s in our blood. We always want to know where in the hierarchy we are. I noticed that there aren’t any alphas in your office.”  
  
You give him a sharp glance.  
  
“I think it's by design,” he continues. “You like to be the top-dog. To be the one in charge.”  
  
“As long as my workers don’t forget that I _am_ in charge,” you add pointedly.  
  
“Oh, I have no problem with you being on top.” He grins. “Actually, I think I'd kind of enjoy it.”  
  
You sigh exasperated. "How about not ruining everything with talks of your sexlife?"  
  
He laughs. "Agreed."  
  
But since he brought up the subject of your private lives, the wine gives you enough courage to ask your fellow alpha.  
  
"Has your parents ever tried to arrange a marriage for you?"  
  
Immediately you regret asking and wish that you could take it back. He'll probably joke about you proposing or something. But to your surprise, he takes your question very seriously.  
  
“Yes... actually.”  
  
You glance down at his hand wondering if you've somehow missed a ring on his finger, but it shines with its absence.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I told them no.”  
  
He takes another sip, acting causal, but you can see his shoulder tensing up. It's probably a touchy subject, but as far as you know Andrei still has a good relationship with his parents. How did he manage that while telling them no? Maybe he could advice you for the day your parents might try the same with you?  
  
You lean forward. “That’s it? They didn’t disown you?”  
  
He seems nonplussed by your sudden intense interest.  
  
“That’s hard for them to do, seeing as I’m their only child."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"My parents' marriage was arranged," he goes on to explain. And though you're not surprised, you still didn't know that.  
  
"I saw how loveless their relationship was, spending basically all their time apart, instead entertaining their lovers. I decided I didn't want that.”  
  
“You're a romantic. Who knew?" You mutter.  
  
“How about you?”  
  
You knew he'd ask and it was only fair for you to answer, but you still flinch at the question.  
  
“My parents have hinted, many years, that I should get an partner. But they haven’t tried to marry me off... yet. Fortunately I have two brothers with families. It helps to keep their mind off me.”  
  
You barely manage to hide the resentment in your voice. Thankfully he doesn't probe into your family relationships further.  
  
“So you know my reasons for not wanting an arranged marriage. What about yours?”  
  
You take a deep breath, capturing his gaze.  
  
“I want to be free. I want a choice," you simply say. "And I hate the assumption that you _need_ an partner to be happy.”  
  
“I don’t think it’s about need," he counters. "I think it's about _want_. With the right partner you can have someone who's there for you, who loves you even on your off-days and who enjoys life with you. I think a lot of people want that."  
  
You can feel a tug at your heart, as if it wants to shout aloud in agreement.  
  
"However, if it’s a bad relationship... it’s better to be on your own. You should be in a relationship because you want it and it makes you happy. Not because someone else wants it.”  
  
You're stunned to hear him say that. And you suspect that he has some experience in that department.  
  
“Maybe all relationships are bad relationships,” you mumble.  
  
“In that case I think you’re the problem, not your partner,” he replies softly.  
  
His words aren't hurtful only filled with truth. As if realizing that you're treading too heavy of a subject right now, he starts asking you more trivial questions. You jump at the opportunity to change the topic and the evening continues quite pleasant.  
  
In the end you share a taxi back to your apartment and he accompanies you to your frontdoor. You expect him to try and make a move on you, but he only wishes you a good night and leaves.  
That makes you more nervous than if he'd done what you assumed he'd do. Because you get the feeling that he's evolved from casual flirting to full-on courting mode. And an alpha courting a partner is not a game.  
  
Or is it?  
  
  
  


******************

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

_A month later._

Andrei has now been working at your company for three weeks under the mentorship of Helene, your most experienced employee. He's a fast learner and has already meet with several clients. And they all seem very impressed by his knowledge and friendly demeanor. You check in on him a few times every week just to make sure that everything's going smoothly, which it so far has been.  
  
On one especially long friday afternoon, you decide to stretch your legs a bit and walk over to Helene's office. You've barely entered the room before she abruptly says;  
  
"Good. You're here. I need you to sign this."  
  
"Well, hello to you too." You reply drily, but do as she asks.

It's a contract between a client and your company which you're already very familiar with since you and Helene wrote it together last week. The signatures of Helene as the contact person and the client are already scribbled down and you add your signatur as well.

"Sorry," Helene frowns. "It's just...," she looks over to the open door but doesn't bother with lowering her voice. "She's driving me mad. It doesn't matter how many times I tell her off."

"Who are we talking about?"

"Andrei's shadow," Helene snorts. "Liz is there at least five times a day. She's acting like a omega in heat!"

Helene's not usually this agitated about such things. But you know that she's been stressed about her workload with the added assignment of being Andrei's mentor, so you let it go.

"At least I have some good news then." You sit down in the chair opposite her. "Dave's been released from the hospital yesterday. He'll be returning next week."

Helene lits up. "Really? Oh, how wonderful!" She claps her hands together. "He's been missed."

Then her expression turns thoughtful. "It's too bad that Dana managed to go home before he got back. How long is she going to be gone?"

You shrug. "For as long as she needs. But she mentioned somewhere about six months. She'll give birth in the next couple of weeks if everything goes as planned."

Helene smiles. "It's been so long since I gave birth myself, but I so love newborns. I hope that my children will give me grandchildren soon."

You can't help but think that your own biological clock's ticking. You're not even sure if you want children or not. But there's no reason to think about that when you can't even find a partner you want to spend your life with.

"Anyway," you repress all thoughts of babies and boyfriends. "I think everyone's been working so hard lately and finally things will start to return back to normal. So I thought it would be nice to do something. Everyone together."

"Lynching Liz?" Helene asks hopeful.

"It _does_ sound like a great bonding experience," you joke, "But I was thinking more like a weekend at Bellona Spa And Resort."

Her eyes widen. "That's very expensive."

"I think we've earned it. I've already looked at different dates and was thinking about booking rooms friday to sunday next month. About 15th to 17th. They have a package deal where breakfast, lunch and dinner are included with the cost for the rooms."

"I don't think anyone will decline that," Helene assures you. "It'd be nice to get away a bit."

"Good. I'll email the information and details to everyone. I'll book the rooms when I know how many we'll be."

You rise from the chair. "I'll go and look in on Andrei."

"I'll bet Liz's already there, looking _at_ him."

You shake your head at her comment and leave her be.

 

 

About three rooms down the corridor lies Andrei's office. The room's still overwhelmed with boxes filled to the brim of folders and loose papers, the space's a total mess. Though he's made a couple attempts to create some order of it all.  
He's standing by a box placed on a small two-seat sofa in the corner with an open folder in his hands, but he's not looking at it. Instead he's engaged in conversation with Liz.  
  
She's painted her face meticulously and is, as usual, well-dressed. And. _Sniff_. She's wearing some new perfume. Is that a faint smell of omega? Only the expensive and very high-end brands use omega pheromones in their products. For all the poor betas that can't otherwise attract alphas. You snort. Waste of money. As if an alpha can't smell the beta underneath, almost overpowering the artificial omega scent.

"Andrei," you say with a sweet voice. "I'd like to go through a client with you."

His attention immediately snaps to you, as if Liz doesn't even exist. You can feel her annoyance and revel in it.

"Of course," he says and puts away the folder he's holding.

"Liz, it would be preferable if you let Helene assist Andrei in the future, if he requires help with anything."

Liz's head whips in your direction, but she doesn't look at all guilty. Instead she simply plaster on a strained smile and agree, though you're sure it won't be long before she's back. Closing the door behind her, you make sure not to be disturbed. Gesturing at the chair in front of the computer, Andrei obediently sits down.  
  
Provoked by that retched artificial smell and the way Liz had watched him with hunger in her eyes, something primeval has awoken inside of you. Sensing competition for the only male alpha in the office, who also happens to be someone you're attracted to, you decide to make sure that he's not going to be enchanted by that beta's wiles anytime soon.  
  
Standing close beside him, you give him instructions to log onto the web-based system for clients. You make sure to lean over him a bit when you point out where he has to click, _accidentally_ brushing against his shoulder or arm each time. Knowing that his nostrils are being filled with the scent of you, you feel triumphant.

You shouldn't be doing this. It's not professional. And really, you're his boss. But Liz's claim on him is aggravating and drives you to erase any memory he has of her. It's a feeling that's not logical, but you cannot control it.  
  
You're not even sure if he's still interested in you. Since dinner where he signed the contract, you've barely talked at all. He's not flirted with you and you have had no time to exchange banter with him. Everything's been about work, and he takes that very seriously. As do you.  
  
"There. Now when you receive new information, like a contact number, you have to enter it here." You point at the screen. "I'll give you an exemple."  
  
You lean over the desk to reach for a client folder, aware of the fact that since you're wearing a pencil skirt, the movement stretches the fabric over your ass, showing off your curves. You pretend to have some issue finding what you're looking for, giving him ample time to stare and fantasize about taking you over the desk.  
  
You throw a glance over your shoulder and his eyes instantly fixates on yours. He's tense, jaw clamped down. You give him a warm smile and he relaxes somewhat, as if you've somehow given him a signal.  
  
"Do you need help bending over?"

“Mr. Jenkins, I think that can be construed as sexual harassment,” you say sternly.

“Hmm. And what you’re doing isn’t?” He supresses a smirk and reclines in the chair.

“Whatever do you mean?” You ask innocently.

“Touching me on purpose.” His eyes narrows. “Trying to rile me up.”

“I’d never do anything like that,” you defend yourself.

“Then why’s your ass in my view?”

Slowly and deliberately you straighten up from your position, letting his eyes linger. You turn your back against the desk and half-sit on the edge. He’s tall enough that he doesn’t need to raise his head to meet your gaze. Crossing your arms over your chest, making sure to push your breasts upwards, the top of them can be hinted at in your cleavage.

“It’s not my fault if you’re staring.”

“Mhmm,” he murmurs with a doubting tone. “If I knew talking to a beta would make you so possessive, I might’ve done it sooner.”

He knew. Of course he did. Andrei's not stupid and he must've put two and two together at your sudden change in attitude. But you'd never let him know that he's hit the nail on the head.

“How about you stop talking?”

“Make me,” he challenges.

And damn if you ever back down from a challenge. You lean forward placing your hands on the chair’s armrests, effectively trapping him in his seat and offering him a peek down your cleavage. He doesn’t take the bait and keeps his eyes on you. None of you want to relinquish control to the other.  
  
You take the first step, not wanting to give him a chance to steer the direction where this is going. Your soft lips crashes onto his. He's stunned at the sudden intimacy but quickly recovers. Opening your mouth with his tongue, you let him in without a struggle. The smell of his aftershave and hint of sweat's intoxicating.  
Tongues wrapping around each other he explores you, mapping every inch of your mouth. It's warm and invasive, but _god_ it feels amazing. It's been so long since you've kissed anyone. Even less such a good kisser. Momentarily you let yourself become lost in the moment.  
  
Andrei tries to drag you down into his lap but you resist. Pushing his arms down on the armrests you hold them there with your weight. You can feel his arm muscles stretched rigid under your palms, but he doesn’t try to break free even though he easily could. You’ve no delusions about your strength versus an alpha male's.  
You break off from the kiss, a bit out of breath. Instantly you throw on an indifferent expression, not wanting him to know how it affected you. 

“There. I like you so much better like this,” you tease.

“You can shut me up anytime,” he offers generously.

Shaking your head in mock dismay, you release him from your hold. “Unfortunately it doesn’t last very long.”

“Maybe I need you to teach me.”

“I don’t really have time for that.”  
  
You can see a smudge of lipstick on his bottom lip. Satisfied that you’ve marked him, you withdraw. “But since you’re new here and want to put yourself in a good position with your boss,” you continue, “I might make an exception.”

Glancing downwards, there’s evidence that he’s not unaffected. “Maybe you should do something about that,” you smirk.  
  
Not letting him get a final word in, you leave before letting this go too far. At the workplace, where anyone can enter anytime, it's far from appropiate to be playing with fire. Though you don't regret it.  
You're not intrested in courting him or being courted, but you've not had sex in almost a year by now. This dry spell's begging to be broken. And if he's willing, why not take advantage of that?  
  
Still tasting him on your lips, you struggle against the desire to go back, drop to your knees and take his length in your mouth. You're sure it'd taste just as good. Almost moaning at the mere thought, you decide that you'll need to find a better opportunity to let off some steam.

  


*************

 

The following two weeks, you've slept better than you ever had before. Work was now manageable with the added workforce and, more importantly, you'd managed to get Andrei under your thumb. Not only have you established yourself as the lead alpha in your work territory, but you've also made sure to put yourself on his mind constantly. Every day you take the chance to briefly touch him, give him a alluring smile or sometimes merely exchange a promising glance.  
  
Liz haven't taken the hint and still tries to flirt with him, probably eager to get her hands on the hottest guy miles around. Normally you wouldn't blame her for trying, but since it's Andrei she's gunning for, her behaviour has become irksome to you. And Andrei does nothing to discourage her, very aware of how provoking it is to you.

One morning you're in the breakroom cursing over the coffee machine that appeares to be broken. Several employees goes through, leaving their lunches in the refrigerator or muttering disappointed at the lack of coffee.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
You look over your shoulder to see Dave and Helene. They live close by to each other and used to carpool together before Dave got sick, and it seems as if they've started it up again.  
  
"No coffee?" Helene stares at the dismantled machine with horror on her face.  
  
"You know it's bad for you," Dave says before you've manage a reply, "I can make some tea for you, if you want." He rummages through his backpack and pulls out a box of green tea with a smirk.  
  
Helene sighs. "I'd rather eat grass."  
  
You smile, knowing how they love to rib at each other.  
  
"If I'm not getting coffee here, I'm going out," Helene threatens.  
  
"I think we have a more basic machine in storage, I'll send someone to look," you promise. At least you've already had your morning-fix at home, but there's no way you'll survive a whole day without your precious black gold.  
  
"More importantly... the news?" Dave gives Helene a knowing look, nudging her to tell you something.  
  
"Oh, right!" Helene's excited again."Dana's sent a message to say that she's delivered a healthy boy!"  
  
At that moment Liz enters with another employee, overhearing you. "What is he?" She asks, butting in on the conversation.  
  
"He's too young for you," Dave jokes. Liz stares daggers at him, but he's not bothered.  
  
“You don’t know this early,” Helene replies. “They'll take tests at school later on when they're older.”  
  
“I think I had a test done long before that,” Liz protests.  
  
“Things have changed,” Helene explaines. “One of my daughters works as a teacher. She told me that the tests they used to do at the hospitals weren’t a 100% accurate, so now they wait until they can be sure.”  
  
Before Liz can argue some more, you interrupt; "It doesn't really matter what he is, other than healthy. I’m going to send them a gift basket. All who wants to sign the card are welcome to do so."  
  
Helene nods animated. "And I've a cute embroidered pillow with a bear and a cat on it. I'll bring it tomorrow for the basket."  
  
"Isn't it time for you to retire when you're _that_ excited about embroidered pillows?" Dave teases.  
  
They continue to go off on each other with Liz looking at them like a displeased parent, when everything stops being important.  
Entering the small chaos, Andrei takes it all in with an amused air. And you take in all of him. He's as handsome as always.  


When catching sight of Andrei, Liz immediately walks up to him as if both distancing herself from her childish co-workers but also putting herself in his way. She smiles coyly at him, turning her face upward, as if preparing for a kiss. You grit your teeth.

"Andrei, finally!" Helene calls out. "We're all useless without coffee, do you know how to fix this?"

He gives you a quizzical look before replying to her: "Repair isn't my strongest suit, but I'll give it a try for your sake." Helene smiles happily.  
  
"I've already looked it over. It's broken," you shut down the discussion immediately. "We're wasting time we don't have right now. Helene, Dave, back to work. And Liz, don't you have a meeting to prepare for?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Dave salutes you sloppily before they scatter.

"I can still have a look at it, if you want," Andrei says when you're alone.

"No, it's better to go look for a replacement. I think we have one in storage." A wicked thought enters your mind. "I could need some help to find it though, if you're not busy?"

 

 

“The storage” is a small unused office cluttered with broken and old things. Not to mention a layer of dust coating everything. You mentally schedule a meeting with the janitor, to give this place an once-over.  
Andrei rolls up his shirt sleeves and gets to work straight away, hunting for the life-saving coffee machine.  
  
“Not going to join the search-party?” He asks.  
  
“I’m just enjoying the view.”  
  
“Hate to cut it short then,” he bends down to grab a hold of the machine he’s found, placing it on a desk. “What we’ve been looking for, right?”  
  
The sound of your heels on the floor is almost drowned out by the booming of your heartbeat as you eliminate the distance between you. He must be hearing it as well - it’s so loud.  
His voice’s calm and collected, betraying no emotion when you’re so close that your breasts almost presses against his chest.  
  
“And you didn’t even need to get your hands dirty.”  
  
Even though you’re rather tall as well as wearing heels, you still need to tilt your head slightly backwards to keep your eyes on his.  
  
“Like you’ve said before… need and _want_ are two different things,” you murmur.  
  
He parts his lips, as if about to respond, but you cut him off by capturing his mouth with yours. He tries to wrap his arms around you, but you slap them away. You don’t want him to touch you. You don’t want him to try and turn this into something romantic. It isn’t. It’s pure lust.  
  
This time you explore his mouth forcing him to follow your pace. Pressing your whole body against his, though still not letting him touch you back, you enjoy the feeling of hard muscles against your soft chest. With difficulty you supress a moan, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing how turned on you are.  
  
He carefully takes a step back, and then another and another without breaking off the kiss. You follow him every step of the way until he’s pushed up against the wall. Aware that he maneuvered you both to this spot; you let him have this small win, not wanting to withdraw from his warmth just yet. Instead, your tongue’s caressing his, saliva lubricating your mutual probing.  
  
He remains as non-vocal as you, the only sound in the room is your heavy breathing and the wet sounds coming from both of you. Frustrated that he’s still retaining control, you lightly nip on his lower lip and then suck on it, dragging a groan out of him.  
Victorious you start to withdraw, satisfied that you’ve finally gotten what you wanted, but Andrei manages to pull you back in by biting down hard on your lip and then licking your aching flesh. You gasp at the sudden pain.  
  
His warmth leaves you and you stare into his smug face. Furious that he’s gained the upper hand, he leaves you no choice but to take it a step further. A shadow of shock flashes over his face when your hand cups him over his pants, slowly rubbing the hardness hidden underneath.  
  
“You…”  
  
Smiling pleasantly you stroke his length over the fabric; “Yes?”  
  
His jaw clenches down, eyes darkening as they ensnare yours. You could drown in those brown eyes.  
Not even caring about your whereabouts you unzip his pants without breaking away from his gaze and, driven by the need to feel him, force a slender hand inside of his briefs. He inhales sharply. Watching you intently under heavy eyelids he doesn’t stop your hand’s exploration.  
  
Finally fondling his silky smooth skin, you feel yourself losing sight of your plan. This feels so _good_.  
You want him to force you - stomach down - over the desk, raise your skirt and take you, with no consideration of the fact that someone might walk by and overhear you.  
  
Frustrated at the narrow opening, after a bit of tugging you manage to free his cock from its confinement. He’s big. As most alphas are. But you’ve never seen such a mouth-watering sight before. The tip is leaking pre-cum, inviting you to taste him, but you don’t want to put yourself in a position of being at his feet. It’s too vulnerable.  
Instead you take a firm grip around his thick shaft and systematically stroke him up and down, letting your thumb glide over the tip and collect the moisture accumulated. Increasing pressure and speed you soon have him breathing heavily. It’s with apparent difficulty that he manages to withhold any sounds, and you eagerly change your tactic and slow down.  
  
“Do you want it?” You ask boldly, craving his capitulation.  
  
Andrei doesn’t want to finish himself off, but he also doesn’t submit easily. Putting his hand over yours, he squeezes down to make sure to add more pressure on his cock and leads your movements, urging you to go faster. Leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes, he’s submerging himself in pleasure.  
Briefly contemplating stopping when he reaches the edge, you reject that idea. You want him to come undone before you. You want the power it gives you.  
  
Arm starting to ache, hand sticky, you continue to caress his flesh and let your other hand drop down to knead his balls at the same time. He tenses up; hands formed into fists at his sides.  
  
“Y/N…”  
  
He can’t prevent your name from escaping his lips. And damn if his husky voice isn’t the sexiest thing you’ve ever heard. You don’t trust your own voice so you keep quiet, only observing as he’s dissolving under your touches.  
Persistently you drive him closer to the edge and with one last stroke you push him over it. Doing him the favour of aiming away from him, his seed spills on the floor instead.  
  
A rough exhale and he reopens his eyes.  
  
“When you’re done, you should clean this mess up,” you give his member one last gentle stroke before retreating. “Oh, and bring the coffee machine back, will you?”  
  
Grinning gleefully, you throw one last glance over your shoulder as he’s redressing, before leaving the room, and Andrei, behind.

 

*************

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 

_Bellona Spa and Resort. Day one._

 

Dave's the driver on the two hour long trip to Bellona Spa and Resort. Most of your employees will arrive by buss but you, Helene and Dave decided to share a car to your destination.

“I’ve never been at a spa before,” Dave says conversationally. “But my fiancée was very jealous when she found out and has told me, _repeatedly_ , how luxurious this place is,” he makes a pained sound.  
  
Helene snickers.  
  
“I’ve never been to _this_ spa before." You pull out your mobile phone. “But they seem to have everything; tennis courts outdoors and indoors, several on-site boutiques, three work-out centres, several bars whereof one has karaoke nights regularly, their own restaurant, spa treatments and indoor pools as well as hot springs. The latter’s which they’re most famous for.”  
  
“That’s insane,” Helene shakes her head. “There’s no time to actually do all that in one weekend.”  
  
Dave’s gaze meets hers in the rear-view mirror. “Is that a challenge?”  
  
Laughing at that, Helene and you start teasing him and the conversation immediately derails. The trip's pleasant and it doesn't take long for you to arrive at the resort. There's no hint of the buss yet, so the three of you go to collect your keys from the lobby.  
  
“What did you get?” Helene asks.  
  
You look down at your key card. “Room 513.”  
  
“Right at the top,” Dave whistles. “As befitting our leader.”  
  
“I have 324,” Helene says and then peeks at Dave’s card. “329! Great, you can help me with my bags.”  
  
He sighs, pretending to be displeased. “Maybe I can change rooms before the others arrive?”  
  
“No chance! You’re stuck with me,” Helene grins. “I’m just going to make a call and tell hubby we've arrived. He always worries when I go away.”  
  
“He doesn’t have to worry when I drive,” Dave promises.  
  
“That’s _why_ he worries,” she jokes before walking away to get some privacy.  
  
At that moment the buss arrives and your employees start pouring out, grabbing their bags as they go. You stay in the lobby to make sure that everything goes without a hitch. The queue to the front desk slowly dissolves as merrily chatting employees wander off to find their rooms. In the end, there’s only Andrei and Liz left.  
  
“I got 503!” She chirps excited at him. “What did you-? Oooh, seems as if we’ll almost be roomies.”  
  
Your heart’s beating faster. Andrei looks at you and turns around his card. It reads: 514.

 

****************

 

After everyone's checked in and gotten settled, you all scattered to the wind, spending the afternoon as you please. The only stipulation is that you all meet up for dinner at the restaurant at seven o’clock.  
Helene and Dave wandered off to one of the indoor pools to “do a few laps”. If you know them, however, they’ll probably end up in one corner of the pool talking each other’s ears off. You headed off to get a full spa treatment and afterwards decided to top it off with a relaxing bath.

The outdoor hot springs are secluded smaller pools often shielded from view by greenery or rocks. Some pools are private and needs to be reserved and some are open for anyone. You don’t want too much of a crowd, so you reject several open pools before finding the perfect one.  
A lone figure’s sitting in a small hot spring no bigger than a four-person Jacuzzi, surrounded by thick bushes on three sides. Though only seeing him from the back, you recognize him straight away.

“Mind if I join you?”

Andrei turns his head at the sound of your voice. You let your towel drop to the stone pavement and his eyes takes in the sight of you.  
This is a "clothed pool", meaning you need to wear swimwear. But your bandeau-style red top and thin-stringed matching bottom doesn't leave much to the imagination.  
  
"Looking like that, you can do whatever you please." Admiration in his voice.  
  
You award him a crooked smile. He stands up so the water scarcely reaches his knees, seeming much too big for such a little pool. Offering you a hand, you take it. Even though you're completely capable of getting in the pool yourself, you still let him get away with this act of chivalry.  
His hand's wet but warm and pleasant.  
  
Sitting down opposite him in the water, there's so little room you cannot stretch out your long legs without touching his. Keeping legs somewhat bent, closer to your chest, you try to find a comfortable position. Then you take in his appearance.  
  
He's wearing a pair of navy blue swim trunks with a somewhat tight fit, that ends rather abruptly barely half-way down his thick thighs. The water reaches just above his abdomen, his erect nipples grazing the surface.  
He's muscular. Not that he could hide it under his clothes anyway, but having his sinewy build laid bare to your hungry eyes is very different.  
Broad-shouldered and with arms relaxed on the edge of the pool, stretching out his muscles, he looks all strong alpha-male whilst still managing to look langurous. His hair's loose, not tied in a ponytail per usual, and a desire to dig your hands into those wet locks grips you.  
  
"If you keep eye-fucking me like that, you won't be keeping that bikini on much longer," he promises with a low voice.  
  
You pretend to be shocked. "Is that really any way to speak to your boss?"  
  
"You're right," he concedes. "I haven't even complimented you yet about how much that look suits you."  
  
"And what look is that?"  
  
"Being practically naked," he grins.  
  
"Saying such _sweet things_ ," you say sarcastically, "and still you wear the scent of someone else."  
  
He looks smug. "I haven't showered after sharing that bussride with the lovely Liz. She's quite affectionate."  
  
"I can imagine," Supressing your growing irritation, you notice with some satisfaction that the way he talks about Liz almost makes her sound like a pet.  
  
"If you don't want another woman's scent on me, you know what to do," he tempts you.  
  
Knowing that putting a claim on him will play right into his hands, you decide on another path. Stretching out your legs inbetween his, inching closer until you barely touch him, you give him a enticing smile.  
  
"What do I care if you flirt with another woman? I'm the one you want."  
  
Moving your foot in a feather-light movement against his clothed crotch, you feel him hardening underneath. His eyes narrows, but he doesn't withdraw.  
  
"I'd prefer your mouth," he says cockily.  
  
"I have no doubt," you nod. "But you'll have what I give you, and nothing more."  
  
With little grace you close in on him, enjoying the way his eyes follow your movements. He sits still when you straddle him, as if he's afraid to scare you off like a wild animal. Your face is so close you can feel his breath.  
Grinding your covered pussy against the unyielding stiffness of him, slowly and deliberately, you smirk.  
  
"Didn't you say that you like a woman to be on top?"  
  
Throwing all teasing aside he takes your mouth with his, kissing you passionately. Caught off guard, you forget to move your hips for several seconds, just savouring the taste of him. Letting his lips ravish you, his skilled tongue forces a involuntary moan out of you.  
Large hands grips your thighs hard, making you suddenly aware of being more boney than curvy. Though Andrei doesn't seem to mind, as he's now rock-hard.  
  
When he makes a minor thrust you return to your senses. Letting a hand sensually glide down his muscular glistening chest, stopping at his swim trunks briefly to undo the knot, your hand soon envelops his rigid cock. Stroking his naked flesh, the familiar touch of his girth makes your pussy ache, craving to be filled.  
  
_Damn this man._ He's making it hard for you to keep your composure. Needing to cool down a little before doing something you might regret, you draw back from his warm body. Turning your back against him, you sit down in his lap again and pull your hair aside over one shoulder.  
  
“Mind giving me a rub?” You give him a lazy stroke with your hips.  
  
The heat of his hands on your skin feels divine. Massaging you gently at first and then pressing his thumbs down on a few tender spots, you wiggle at the mix of pain and pleasure.  
  
“Mmmmm,” you moan teasingly, knowing the effect it will have on him.  
  
When Andrei lowers his hands you gently but obstinately push them away. “Na-ah,” you tsk.  
  
Feeling his tongue on your neck, you lean forward to give him better access. His hands resume their caressing and you lap up his need to touch you. You could let him do this for hours. Though you’re pretty certain that his patience wouldn’t stretch that far.  
  
The sound of voices rising makes you freeze. Smoothly gliding down to sit beside him, you look over your shoulder just in time to see two women turning the corner and walking towards your spot.  
  
“You feel good under me,” you whisper in his ear. “We’ll have to do this again someday.”  
  


****************

 

Taking the elevator down to the lobby a couple of hours later, frustration's still needling its way into every thought. It hadn't been your intention to leave Andrei high and dry and you hadn't had time to give yourself any release before getting ready for dinner. Provoking him sexually is one thing. But why are you doing it to yourself?  
What had started out as establishing dominance and perhaps taunt the alpha enough to make him give up any plans on courting you, has now severely derailed. You're not even sure of your motives anymore.

Exiting the elevator, you mentally prepare yourself to see him again. You hadn't even dared look him in the eyes when you fled before, unsure if you'd be able to control yourself. But you're excited about seeing him again, eyes searching the lobby for him. You wonder what he'll be wearing tonight, confident that he'll be sexy as always.  
Annoyed at your train of thoughts, trying to shake them off, you almost walk by Helene and Dave exiting another elevator.

"Wow, you look stunning!" Helene compliments you.

Wearing a black knee-long strapless dress with a pair of matching backless heels you rarely ever got to dig out of the closet; hair worn loose and free down your shoulders; you top the assemble off with diamond earrings and a danty shoulder bag.

"Thank you."

Dave and Helene's dressed a bit more casual, but still they've put some effort in. You're just about to comment on Helene's dark green top, having never seen it before, when several more employees show up and starts crowding you.  
  
"Where's the restaurant?" Dave asks. "I'm starving!"  
  
Burying the desire to wait until you can see Andrei, a bit worried that he might not show up at all, you instead guide them to the restaurant. Everyone sits down at the resevered tables and Helene chatters away about how she spent the afternoon, but you're only half-focused. Really, what's wrong with you?

Two waiters takes orders for drinks and Andrei still hasn't turned up. And he's not the only one missing. Liz's not here either.  
Heart starting to hammer away, you briefly consider that he's tired of your games and decided to get with someone willing to receive his attentions.

When Dave engages in a wild discussion about the best beer out there with most of the people around the table, Helene leans over to you.

“So what’s going on between you and Andrei? Is it serious?”

“Nothing’s going on.” You frown, forcing yourself to concentrate on the menu.

“Uhuh,” she responds sceptically. “Is that why you’re giving each other the _I-want-you-_ stare?”

You glare at her. “Maybe it’s the same stare I usually give you, the _please-shut-up-_ stare.”

“Fine. You’re two adults. You can handle this on your own," she snorts.

At that moment Andrei walks into the restaurant with Liz on his arm. He's dressed in a fitted black suit with a ruby red shirt underneath, sporting his signature hairdo. Liz looks good at his side, wearing a _look-at-me_ \- mini dress in crimson red with golden bracelets and matching earrings. Both are smiling and talking eagerly about something. Jealousy stabs through you. 

"You should be careful,” Helene cautions. “It might end with a broken heart.”

You don’t want her to elaborate on whose heart she’s talking about. But what's going on between you and Andrei has nothing to do with love. And you've no reason to be jealous. There's nothing between you. Just sexual tension. Nothing else.

 

****************

 

The dinner goes on for hours, delicious food served with fine wine and people conversing and laughing more freely and loudly as the alcohol spreads out in their systems. But all of it tastes like cardboard to you.  
Liz and Andrei sits separated at the other table but the image of them walking in together is stuck in your mind.

Then people finally disperse to seek out other forms of entertainment. Littered around the restaurant are several bars, one of them is having a karaoke night which instantly draws a large crowd, amongst them an intoxicated Dave.  
Helene retires for the night, citing her age, and you’re left on your own. Deciding to confront Andrei, you set out to find him. You want to know what his deal is. If he isn’t interested in you anymore, fine. But you’ll not let him two-time you.

Since most of the other public rooms are abandoned this late in the evening in favour of one of the many bars, it doesn’t take long to spot him in one of the billiard rooms. The room is rather small; consisting of two billiard tables and a rack of cues on the wall; a comfortable-looking two-seat sofa of brown leather and a couple of matching armchairs; and an old gramophone that’s probably more for decoration than anything else, sitting on top of an oak side-table. There are no windows; the room’s illuminated by a pair of small vintage crystal chandeliers hanging over the tables. The rest of the room’s left in relatively darkness.  
  
Andrei has removed the suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, looking a lot more casual. He's just finishing up a game it seems, but you don’t recognize the other player.  
  
“Hey,” the other man nods in your direction. “Your girlfriend looks pissed.”  
  
Andrei turns around and spots you. “She probably is,” he replies casually, not bothering to correct the man.  
  
You don’t want to cause a scene, but you won’t leave until this is settled. However it only takes a few more minutes before they finish, the stranger winning the game.  
  
“Well played,” Andrei congratulates him, before the man scurry off under your angry gaze.  
  
Nonchalantly Andrei sits down on the edge of the billiard table, cue still in hand. “Fancy seeing you here… I didn’t know you played?”  
  
“It depends. What game are we playing?”  
  
Your meaning isn’t lost on him and he turns serious.  
  
“I’ve no patience for a drawn-out game. First to reach 200. Winner takes it all.”  
  
“In that case, I need to know that you’re not cheating.” You close in on him. “What are the rules?”  
  
“The same rules have applied all along,” he says, eyes cold. “And you know me better than brand me a cheater.”  
  
“Fine.” You put down your handbag and grab a cue from the rack. “I’ll go first.”  
  
“Be my guest,” he gestures for you to approach the table and gives you plenty of space.  
  
Music and laughter from the bars penetrates the walls of the room, causing a constant muted drone in the background. But it might as well be miles away. Nothing matters right now but this game. As you play for points under complete silence, you notice him gaining on you quickly. Billiard isn’t exactly your strongest suit, but neither is backing down from a challenge. Which he knows very well.  
  
The game goes on for ages. At least in your mind. You score 2 points, he scores 3 points. And so on. Every time you bend forward to lean on your cue ready to strike, he’s standing on the other side of the table watching as a vulture might watch a dying animal. Just biding his time.  
Even though it’s clear early off that you’re losing, you’re not giving up.  
  
Finally Andrei makes a stellar shot, with which he reaches the desired 200 points. He’s won. And you’re not even especially disappointed over it. You congratulate him on his win, but he doesn’t reply. He doesn’t say anything, in fact. It’s actually making you a bit uncomfortable.  
What’s he waiting for?  
  
You and he stare at each other over the table. Then he clears his throat. “You can leave, if you want. Or you can stay.”  
  
You want to ask him what the consequences will be after either choice, but bite your tongue. You’re too old for this dilly-dallying. Time to make up your mind. You walk over to him without giving it a second thought.  
  
“And what do you want?”  
  
It’s the first time you’ve asked him this and he awards you with a little smile.  
  
“What I’ve wanted from the beginning. You.”  
  
That’s enough for you. You're tired of pretending not to want him. Sensing your capitulation he acts on it immediately, giving you a surprisingly gentle kiss. But he doesn’t try to touch you, knowing that you’ll just push him away.  
  
Noticing he’s scrubbed off the scent of Liz, you relax into his mouth, giving him access. His tongue slips inside and you moan content at the taste of him. When both of you draw back for air, he echoes your former request with a grin.  
  
“Mind giving me a rub?”  
  
Smiling mischievously, you decide to do even better. His eyes widen at the sight of you unhurriedly sinking to your knees, fumbling with his zipper as you go.

“What you really want… is _this_ , isn’t it?”  
  
He doesn't deny it, instead glancing over to the open door to make sure there’s no audience. You let _him_ worry about that and instead focus on freeing his cock. It’s still soft in your hands, but it won’t be for long. Giving it a tender kiss, it twitches under your attention. He’s hardening at a fast pace and you’re lazily stroking him with a hand.  
  
“Let’s see how big you can get.”  
  
Taking him into your mouth, surrounding him with your heat and moisture, almost makes him forget himself and grab hold of you. You notice his arms jerking before he settles on seizing the billiard table for support. You’re impressed by his ability to still think straight in this situation and remember not to touch you. It makes you even more eager to suck him off.  
  
With a lust-filled gaze you take as much of his length into your mouth as you can, never breaking eye-contact. Andrei spreads his knees to find his balance whilst you slide his cock, slick with saliva and pre-cum, back and forth under the loving attention of your tongue.  
When you released him, his cock springs back to rest against his stomach. Wrapping a hand firmly around his manhood, you milk his length while also lapping up the moisture leaking from the tip.  
  
“Mmmm,” you moan. “You taste delicious.”  
  
At those words his cock twitches and he shamelessly bucks his hips. You feel yourself getting aroused, damp panties sticking to your throbbing core. Enclosing your lips around him again, coaxing from him a dark moan, you increase your speed.  
  
Andrei throws his head back, closing his eyes. “Y/N… yes…”  
  
How sweet it is to hear him call your name. He thrusts deeper into your mouth and you oblige, stretching your mouth as wide as possible to accomadate his girth, as well as relaxing as to not gag when the head hits the back of your throat.  
His inevitable climax is building, the sounds coming from him - pure bliss. Your head's bopping up and down, desperate for him to shoot his load in your mouth. He shivers and with a groan his hot semen shoots into your mouth and down your throat. Greedily you swallow every drop. With a ‘pop’-sound you release him.

He helps you up from the floor, your knees red and aching. With hodded eyes he's watching you, the pleasure he felt written all over his face.  
Affectionately nuzzling your neck, he then kisses a path up to your lips, tongue gently prying open your mouth.  
It surprises you, knowing full-well that he must be tasting himself in that kiss. None of your other partners ever wanted to kiss after you’ve given them head. But Andrei isn't like all the others. To your surprise he then zips up his pants, not taking things further. 

He explains; “I want all of you. But I’ll not take more than you’re willing to give.”

At first his meaning doesn't sink in. What's he talking about? You're hot and ready right now, wanting to go all the way. How can you be any _more_ willing? But then it becomes clear.  
Seeing him with Liz had riled you up, and both of you had had enough wine to loosen up your inhibitions. He suspects that you might regret it all tomorrow. Not even _you_ are sure what you’d end up wanting tomorrow. But you don't want to think of the consequences right now. You want him. But you're not about to beg, you still have your pride.  
  
He starts to walk off and you're thinking that he’ll leave you, do the same you’ve done to him countless times, but he doesn't. Fumbling with something on the gramophone, it starts playing music. At first you’re shocked that it’s even working, but then you see that it’s merely a shell for a stereo hidden within. Andrei walks back up to you and extends a hand. Frowning you stare at it a couple of seconds.  
  
“I won’t bite,” he promises.  
  
Shrug. _What the hell_. Letting him lead you out to an open area of the room, your body forms after his, moving in sync. Your old dance teacher at high school would probably shiver in disgust at the sight. You're mostly just rocking back and forth, sometimes spinning around. The steps doesn't matter. It feels nice.  
  
“I haven’t danced since high school,” you reveal.  
  
“Yeah, I can tell,” he grins, earning him a weak punch to the shoulder.  
  
He draws you in a bit closer. The fragrance of him enwraps you, the heat radiating from his body burning through your clothes.  
The situation is confusing. You’d given up, deciding to let him take the reins, but still he doesn't act on it. So sure were you that he, being an alpha, would take advantage of the situation and just throw you over the table and take you. He’s not behaving like any other alpha you’ve dated before. Not that all alphas has to act the same way of course, but in your experience most of them did.  
  
Your arousal hasn't dampen much, but still there's something soothing and non-sexual about this. Intimate. If you'd let him touch you, you’ve no doubt that he’d return the favour of bringing you to climax. But he doesn't even mention it, giving you full control of how fast this goes.  
Withdrawing from his embrace, you claim to be tired. It’s not a lie, but still you could’ve stayed in his arms another hour.  
  
“I’ll walk you-“ he starts but you kiss him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
He doesn’t protest. He doesn’t push. But merely nods. This time he leaves the room before you and it feels hollow without his warmth, seeing the back of him as he disappears around the corner. Maybe this is what he feels every time you've left him?  
Recognizing the feeling in your stomach you swear aloud. Damn it. Damn it all. Why did things have to get so complicated? Though you don't want to admit it, it doesn't matter. The feeling won't go away. You're falling for him.  


 

****************

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **FINALLY!**  
>  I thought I'd never get chapter six done! I don't know if this chapter is longer than the others I've made, but it _feels_ much longer.  
> But I did promise I'd finish it this week, and I have! Barely...
> 
> I appreciate your patience and hope you enjoy the ending of chapter six.  
>  
> 
> **************
> 
>  

_Bellona Spa and Resort. Day Two._

 

The next day you wake up refreshed after a surprisingly good night's sleep. With a spring in your step you go down to the resturant where the breakfast buffé is served. A couple of your employees are already there, but most are absent. Including, to your disappointment, Andrei.  
Having already several plans for the day, you decide to skip breakfast and meet up with him later.  
Seizing a cup of coffee, you're about to leave again when you catch the eye of Helene. You haven't even reached her at the table of fruit and greens before she starts scolding you.  
  
"That's you breakfast?" Gesturing at the cup.  
  
Casually snatching an apple, you claim: “Not at all. _This_ is my breakfast.”  
  
She snorts at that, but doesn't comment further. Apparently deciding it's too early in the morning to argue.  
  
“You’re up early,” you say cordially, wanting to change the subject.  
  
“As if that’s anything new," she huffs. "And I’m one of few. I think most of us drank a bit too much yesterday. I would’ve put you in that category as well-" she looks you over and then gives you a grin. "But you look well-rested. Did you... relieve some tensions yesterday?”  
  
You grimace at her, "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer," you reply. Mostly because she'd see right through any lie.  
  
She shrugs. “I guess you talked to Andrei at least.”  
  
“About what?”  
  
Helene walks over to the bread and you follow her, curious about what she knows. Cutting two slices of bread she hands you one with a pointed stare. She continues; “He met an old colleague outside of the restaurant yesterday, just before dinner. Someone from his old job."  
  
Absent-mindedly you butter the slice of bread, waiting to hear how this is important.  
  
"Seems as if they were catching up for quite some time," Helene remarks. "That's why he was late to dinner."  
  
You’re not even going to pretend that you didn't notice him waltzing in quite some time after everyone else. Instead you listen intently, appearing to contemplate a slice of cheese.  
  
“And it turns out when Liz showed up – fashionably late as usual –," Helene's tone's dripping with irritation, "that Andrei's colleague is also Liz's parents' neighbour. The curse of living in a small town. So of course they know each other well. And I guess she dragged it out longer than necessary as always. You know how Liz loves to hear the sound of her own voice."  
  
"Yes, that is an unsual quality amongst my employees," you say with a straight face.  
  
Helene gives you a suspicious glance.  
  
At least that explains why Andrei and Liz seemed so excited and chatty when they arrived at dinner. And why they arrived together. He'd already explained that he wasn't two-timing you, and you had no real reason to suspect it other than Liz's obvious flirting. But still you're relieved. Which annoys you at the same time. You've no claim on him. No true claim. You aren't dating or exclusive in anyway.  
  
"Well, that sounds nice," you say nonchalantly. "By the way, I have plans. See you at lunch, okay?" Bringing your tragic half-finished sandwhich, you hurry off.

 

**************

 

Helene doesn't need to know that your "plans" for the morning is going shopping. The boutique in question specializes in pricey bathing suits and exquisite underwear, and you know exactly what you're looking for. But you don't want anyone else in the office to know your intentions.  
Thankfully it's completely devoid of customers, having just opened for the day. Browsing the wares undisturbed, you find enough to fill several smaller shopping bags to the brim. The sales clerk enthusiastically wishes you a good day after ringing you up.

Returning to the elevators a few minutes later, you meet Andrei half-way.  
  
"I see you've been busy," he nods towards the bags. "Need help with that?"  
  
You shoot him a smile. "Oh, I do. I'd also like your opinion on some of the things I bought."  
  
He raises an eyebrow at that, but obediently follows you into the elevator.

A king-sized bed occupies a large portion of your hotel room; the rest of the available space boosting a small sitting-area with a couple of modern open arm pull-up chairs and a round low table; a wall-TV with a glossy black desk underneath; and a generous built-in wardrobe.  
You instruct Andrei to put the bags on the bed and then direct him towards one of the chairs.  
Reaching into one of the bags, you pull out a low-cut bra dark red in color with golden threads. Placing it appropriately over your clothed chest to demonstrate how it would fit, you look over to Andrei teasingly.  
  
"What do you think? Is it my color?"  
  
"I'm not sure. " He pretends to be mulling it over. "You should probably try it on."  
  
"Hmm, maybe I should," you smile.  
  
Digging into the bag again you find the delicate matching panties. They're partially see-through and he leans forward to take a closer look.  
  
"Yes....," he murmurs. "You should _definitely_ try it on."

"In that case, turn around." You make a whirling-motion with your finger.

Andrei seems stunned, as if he can't believe you're actually going to do what he suggested. Rising from the chair, he turns to face the wall-TV, its shiny surface acts like a dark mirror as you already knew it would. Well-aware of your audience every piece of clothing is removed tauntingly slow, exaggerating each movement. Bending over in profile you push down the skirt over your hips, ass sticking out and breasts almost spilling over the cups of the bra, knowing that his eyes are fixated on you. When you're down to only your underwear, you stop.

"I need some assistance," you insist. "But close your eyes first."

He obeys promptly.

Placing yourself between him and the TV, with your back turned towards him, you gently take his hands and guide them to your naked mid-section. Encouragingly nudging his hands upwards.  
  
"Won't you take it off?"  
  
Fingers lightly touching your skin, Andrei rests his hands just under the cups of your bra. You fight against the urge to arch into his touch.  
His breathing's heavier. Tentatively he caresses the exposed skin from the front to the back where he unclasps the bra with an expert hand, even with eyes closed. As the bra falls to the floor, he continues to stroke your naked back, not venturing to your freed breasts.  
  
"Thank you," you murmur, lust creeping into your voice.  
  
You bend forward to pull down your panties and since you're standing so close together your ass grinds against his crotch whilst doing so. Goading him by making sure to rub against him, there's no mistaking his desire.  
  
"I've changed my mind," you say, with a tone hinting otherwise. "I think only my lover should see me like this. And since we haven't gone that far yet...," you trail off.  
  
Spinning around, your supple breasts presses up against him, his shirt rough against your pointed nipples. But you don't mind. Pleased that his eyes are still shut, you give him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. When you leave, close the door behind you, will you?"

Hips swaying you saunter off to the bathroom shutting yourself inside, but leave the door unlocked as an open invitation. No true alpha can resist such an temptation. You know your own kind too well.

Stepping into the shower, fiddling a bit with the knobs to get the right temperature, you then let the warm stream of water engluf your body. At the same time, the door cracks open. Making sure to face the wall, exposing only your back to him, you wait for him to make a move. Though you like to be in control, you don't want a submissive partner.  
  
In the corner of your eye there's a shadow in the foggy wall-mirror and then the shower cabinet door opens. Looking over your shoulder you see a fully-dressed Andrei standing there, not caring that he's being sprayed by the stream of water.

"Need help?"

Voice husky and eyes roaming freely over your body, his inescapable scent's growing stronger.

Handing him a bottle of shampoo you don't need to prompt him at all as he starts massaging the liquid into your hair, working up to a lather. It's an enjoyable action in of itself and you moan as he finishes his task thoroughly. To rinse out the shampoo you rotate to face him; leaning back into the water flow. Though you keep your eyes open, watching him as he sees your naked front for the first time.

No teasing comment follows. No compliment. No words at all. But the hungry expression on his face's enough.

Without having to spur him on, Andrei squirts some soap into his palm, lubricating both hands with the aromatic liquid before applying it to your shoulders. Hands wander over your collarbone softly and then down between your breasts. With hodded eyes you watch the path his hands makes, as he purposefully avoids your breasts.

You'll be damned if he'll get you to beg for his touch. Instead you endure his teasing until he cannot refrain any longer. Even though his hands are large, they cannot fully contain your creamy breasts as he fondles them attentively. The friction created by the soap is delicious and you moan loudly, not caring that it will stroke his ego.

"Mmmmm... _yes_ ," you pant.

Continuing to stroke your breasts until the liquid's all washed-off, he brushes over your stiff nipples. You arch into his touch as he single-mindedly massages your supple flesh and hard peaks. But he doesn't linger for long.  
Savouring the pressure of his hands as they explore your body, he proceedes down over your stomach to stop at the mound just above your tingling core; his facial expression's an unvoiced question.  
  
Parting your legs, you give him your answer. Instead of pushing his fingers inside, which you expected, he drops to his knees on the wet floor. Looking down you're enjoying the sight; shirt sticking to his muscular chest, his clothes now all but tanslucent; his tidy ponytail's sopping as he struggles to keep his eyes open under the assualt of the downpour.

"Looks like I've missed a spot," he says. Separating your lower lips, he unhurriedly strokes a finger back and forth along your slit.

"Better get to work then," you counter boldly. But there's a quiver in your voice.

You'd probably feel his breath on you if it wasn't for the overpowering sensation of the water. So there's little warning when he presses a kiss on your inner lips. Letting his tongue slip out, he plays with your clitoris the same way he'd play with your tongue when kissing. Whirling around the sensitive nub he then sucks gently on it.  
  
You bite down hard on your lip to keep a keen from escaping as all rational thought is draining from you. Sensing that you're trying to regain some semblance of control, he works a finger inside of you without stopping his administration of pleasure to your clitoris.

The feeling of being invaded and stretched out is incredible. So much better than using your own inadequate fingers or plastic toys. Observing him on his knees in front of you with eyes closed, is more erotic than anything you could've dreamed of. Mind foggy, you give yourself over.

Passionately worshipping your pussy, he alternates between letting his warm tongue lash over your tender nub and tug on it affectionately with his teeth. You're trashing wildly; pressing against his mouth and finger to feel him deeper inside, whilst also trying to withdraw because it's becoming too much.  
  
With a growl, a hand latches onto your thigh and firmly digs into the soft flesh without causing pain, holding you open for him. The display of dominance is enough to compel you to desperately widen your stance and will yourself to stand still.

"Oh Go-!" Your breath's snatched away as a climax is building.

"Do you like that?" Andrei growls, unable to hide his male satisfaction at your reaction.

His scent's stronger than before, wrapping around you like a thick blanket and filling your nostrils. It's entoxicating and you can't think clearly. As his tongue hungrily strokes your swollen bud, slick gushes out of your pussy helping to facilitating your torment.

"Mmmm... yes, yes! Don't stop!"

"Never," he promises.

Untiringly manipulating your hypersensitive pussy he brings you to the edge as you shake fiercely. Muscles clamping down on his finger you cry out as the climax washes over you. Face contorted, you shut your eyes, riding out the pleasure as he continues licking and thrusting until you slump against the wall, exhausted.

Too overwhelmed by the sensations that has assailed you, you don't notice him rising from the floor or hear him remove his soaking wet clothes. Opening your eyes, you're surprised to be met by his intense gaze.

"I needed that," you say, voice thick with desire.

Only now noticing his naked state, the sight of his rigid cock catching your attention. Licking your lips, you contemplate returning the favour he's given you, but you don't even get the chance.

"You're not satisfied yet, are you?" He asks, not really awaiting a reply. "Legs spread wide like that, all wet for me... it'd be a waste."

Andrei drags a finger along your slit, now even wetter after your release. Slick is running freely down your thighs, though the water quickly washes it away just as fast. 

You snort at his question. "Satisfied after only that? Really, you're good... but not _that_ good."

He chuckles, pleased that your fighting spirit has returned. His cock's standing stiff, pressed against your belly. You can't wait to feel it stretch you out.

"Do I taste good?" You ask cockily, wanting to provoke him into action. Though you should've known better. He has too much self-control.

"I could do that for hours," he swears. "Licking your soft spots. Having you trembling underneath me."

Your pussy throbs at the thought, well-aware that it's not an idle threat. Grabbing his ponytail your force his lips against yours, dipping your tongue inside. He eagerly responds and you can taste your own pussy juices. It's dirty and hot and you love it.

Withdrawing with a smirk you nod. "Mmmm... delicious."

Andrei could've easily fallen to his knees before you again just to prove his point, but he wants to see your expression. So instead he lets a hand round your waist to fondle your ass, and the other hand massages your heavy breasts. You moan unashamed, flesh burning under his touch.  
  
As he dips a finger inside of you, you thrust against his hand. He easily works another finger inside and pumps the digits back and forth, more fluid aiding him as you gush under his attentions.  
The hand on your ass nestle several fingers in between your ass cheeks, edging on your so-far untouched hole. You hum your consent and admit a finger inside of your ass. This is not an unfamiliar feeling, though you rarely allow any sexual partner to enter that hole. Another finger slips inside, and soon there's several fingers fucking your pussy as well as your ass, thrusting in and out simultaneously.

Leaning forward, he lightly nips at your shoulder and neck. Though he's careful not to leave any marks. The movement also presses his cock even harder against your stomach and your resolve's torn into pieces.

"Just fuck me already!"

In return he whispers sweet things into your ear. How tight you'll feel around his cock. How he'll fill you up to the hilt and pound into you mercilessly. But there's no arrogance in his tone. No, it's more like he's testing the waters, preparing you for what he wants and giving you the option of stopping it all. Though there is such a thing as being _too_ careful.  
  
Growling, you bite his neck. Hard.  
  
He groans and increases the speed of his fingers in response. Happily you swallow every digit pumping inside of you, unable to flee from the pleasure that's coiling inside of your stomach. Gasping and trashing, you try to ride him but his pace is such that you can only take it. Cheeks flushed red, mouth slightly open, you throw your head back as another climax's approaching.  
  
"More! God damn it, Andrei, more!"  
  
His name on your lips seems to drive him to madness as he kisses you forcefully and drags a long release out of you.

Legs shaking wildly after your second orgasm, you almost lose your balance. Thankfully Andrei's arm holds you upright as he turns off the water. He helps you step out of the shower and sit down on the toilet lid. He grabs a couple of towels and winds one around his waist and uses the other to start drying you off gently. You let him, too overwhelmed by exhaustion to do it yourself.

 

**************

 

When you're both dried off and you've recuperated, you walk out of the bathroom to crash on the bed. It's still covered in a bedspread of the signature blue palette of the hotel, so you don't care that the water residue creates a small damp patch underneath you.

Lying there, naked as the day you were born, you watch as Andrei sits down in one of the chairs in the other end of the room, a towel still wrapped around him.

"You're quite good... at washing hair," you purr, stretching out on the bed.

He leans back into the chair, hands behind his head, utterly relaxed. "The way you were screaming my name is more honest."

"Mmm... it _is_ nice to feel a man's touch. Though my partners aren't always as good as my toys."

Eyes narrowing dangerously he notes; "It's one thing to be compared to your previous sexpartners, though I don't appreciate that either, but you're comparing me to _toys_?"

Rolling over to your side and propping yourself up on an elbow, you reply teasingly; "Worried you're not up to par? Wanna find out?"

He frowns, as if suddenly realizing something. "You brought them with you?"  
  
Pretending to be surprised by his question, you respond. "Of course." Then continue with a wicked smile; "For some reason I find myself very tense in the evenings, needing to unwind."  
  
He growls. "Show me."

Opening the drawer of the bedside table, you pull out a discreet toiletry bag of black leather and hand it over. Looking inside curiously, Andrei's face lits up in a grin. The bed quietly creaks under his weight as he advances on you as a predator stalking his prey.  
  
Pushed down on your back you're willingly trapped underneath his warm muscular body, nipples hard in anticipation, begging for his touch. Putting most of his weight on arms on either side of you, what remains is only a comfortable burden holding you in place, giving a sense of security, of protection. His large frame shuts out the world around you, filling your vision with only him.  
  
He thwarts your eager attempt to pull him into your embrace, and instead spreads your legs with a rough hand and buries a knee in between them, almost touching your heat. Reaching over to the bag he pulls out a large dildo, almost the size of his own cock. 

"Let's find out which one you prefer."

At the hint of protest from you, he cuts it off with a kiss. You melt under his lips and rack his back with your nails, making him groan into your mouth. The taste and feel of him makes your blood boil with arousal.

Withdrawing with a sinful smile, his hand's probing the entrance between your legs, assessing your readiness. If your dripping pussy wasn't enough evidence of how enraptured you are, you greedily force a hand into his long hair and wrench him down hard, clawing and biting at his neck and shoulders, wrapped up in your own lust. He hisses in pain and kisses you furiously in response.

Bodies pressed together and tongues intertwined in ecstasy, it's getting harder to breathe. With a grunt he bites down on your lip, the sting of it drawing a whine out of you as he yanks his head back to catch some air.  
  
You thrust against Andrei's hand, which is still teasing your slit. You need more, you need it _rougher_. As if he read your mind, you feel something wide and hard probe against your lower lips. To your disappointment, however, it's not made of flesh. The dildo slowly pulls apart your lips and stretches your hole inch by inch.  
  
Covered with both small and large lumps, the dildo's bumpy surface wickedly pounds against your sensitive walls as Andrei grinds it in and out of you shallowly, hitting several good spots at once.  
Mind swirling at the sensation, you can barely focus through half-lidded eyes on his sweat-beaded face leaning over you. All of your senses are on fire and although the stimulation's slowly coaxing another orgasm out of you, you still wish he'd fuck you properly instead.

Your chest rising and falling visibly, he can't stop himself from letting his free hand grope your heaving breasts. Breathless, you try to shut your legs, but he keeps them spread wide apart.

"Andrei... enough! Mmmmm... Andrei!"

"If you want me to stop, then say it."  
  
He continues to saw the dildo in and out, your walls squeezing down on the plastic toy now covered in your juices. Throbbing with desire you cannot stop the orgasm that's rising as he batters your pussy continuously. You want to beg him to stop at the same time as you're pleading wordlessly for him not to.

Trashing under him you cry out; "Andrei! Andrei!"

"I want you to come on this cock," he says in a rough voice. "I want you to come screaming my name."

Watching your expression hungrily, his thumb circles your clitoris as he merciless plunges the dildo inside your pussy. You twist and turn as much as his embrace allows, ecstasy written on your face.  
Craving the approaching release, you let go and allow it to swallow you whole. Shouting out his name in a hoarse voice as a third orgasm rips through you, you're left gasping for air.

He brings you down from your high by gently administrating kisses around your collarbone. Feeling completely sated, you watch him dreamily. When attempting to move, your core aches painfully.

"Damn it, Andrei," you curse. "It hurts."

He frowns. "Did I take it too far?"

Thankfully the bodies of alphas can take a lot of abuse and the pain's already subsiding little by little. Though you don't want to soothe him. He might as well feel a bit bad for teasing you by withholding what you actually want from him.

"Turn around," he says, rolling off of you.  
  
Your brow quirks at his command. Asking you to put yourself in such a powerless position as lying on your stomach with an alpha free to straddle you? Normally you'd scoff at the request. But still lingering in a state of bliss, you decide to trust him and obediently follow his instruction. Not knowing what to expect you're pleasantly surprised when he starts massaging your shoulders and back.  
Moaning content, you relax under his warm palms.

"You're really good with your hands....," you murmur as he kneads your flesh, working out a couple of knots.

He appears to be in no hurry to end his chaste worshipping of your body, and you enjoy every second of it. Closing your eyes, you give in to the feeling of euphoria that comes from sore muscles aching and the pure pleasure of his touch. _This is heaven._

You've no idea how long you lie there relishing in his attentions, but finally you grow impatient. Lightly pushing upward with your body, he instantly backs off, giving you space to sit up. His eyes falls down to your breasts briefly when you expose your front to him again. Even though he appears to be soft underneath the towel wrapped around his waist, his eyes are dark with desire and there's no mistaking what he wants.

Giving him a mild shove so he falls onto his back, you rip off the towel and straddle him. Crouching over him, you're thankful for your long legs as his muscular thighs are quite wide. The thrill of having him naked and at your mercy elicits a shaky breath out of you.

"it's time for that comparison," licking your lips you scan his stunning body. "I want you to come screaming under me." 

A fire ignites in his orbs at your statement.

Wrapping a hand around his member you steadily stroke it until it's hard as steel under your fingers. His hands find their way to your soft thighs and fondles the flesh amorously. You position his cock at your entrance with no warning and slowly impale yourself on his rigid flesh. Andrei groans as he's sheathed in your wet heat and his grip turns desperate, yearning for a faster pace.  
  
Slick gushing down his sizeable cock facilitates your advance until you reach the hilt; his coarse hair scratching your inner-thighs. Putting your palms on his muscular chest serves to both keep him still and use as leverage as you move.  
Proceeding tauntingly slow you adapt to the width and length of him, yielding to the pleasure as you're stretched out around his manhood. Each plunge down to the hilt lets his cock reach a sensitive spot.  
  
Andrei murmurs inaudible encouragements as you ride him. Encreasing the pace, your hair whips against your back as you savagely drive him into you over and over, squeezing him so hard you can barely move. Without mercy you force him to yield to your punishing pace.  
Drenched in sweat, drops trickles down your body covering it in a glossy sheen. You refuse to stop moving even though thighs are cramping and your throat's irritated and sore after overuse.  
  
He makes small measured thrusts to meet your movements, groaning as he reaches deep inside of you, hitting your wall. Eyes fixated on the inviting sight of your bouncing breasts, now glistening as if oiled up, he seizes your plump mounds in a lustful hold covering them with his hands. He squeezes forcefully, your stiff red peaks pointing alluringly in between index finger and thumb.  
  
"You're perfect," he murmurs.  
  
As you're approaching another orgasm you convulse around him, your aching pussy fucked raw. You mark a trail down his wide chest with your nails, making Andrei shudder underneath you as it leaves red lines on his skin. He tenses up, a guttural sound escaping his lips as his cock twitches inside of you. Sneaking a couple of digits onto your clit, he pushes you screaming over the edge.  
  
As exhaustion overcomes you, he easily rolls you off of him whilst pulling out in the process. Mindful to keep a hand on your back to make sure the descent's smooth, he lowers you down to lie beside him. 

Dumbfounded, you stare at him as he's still hard and dripping with pre-cum, slowly stroking himself. He hasn't come yet. You've never failed to get a partner off before. Struggling to command your weary body to move, he gently pushes you down with his free hand.  
  
"Don't worry. I didn't intend to come inside of you." He gives you a smirk. "Even though you made it very hard _not_ to."

His unexpected response makes you frown. "You didn't...?"

Your brain's almost shutting down, too tired to get your thought process to function correctly.  
  
"Not without permission," he explains. "Besides, I want this time to be all about you."  
  
You blink a couple of times. You feel a bit cheated since he didn’t come inside of you, but you still appreciate the fact that he's not taking anything for granted. You're not dating. You've not had sex before and haven't decided on anything beforehand. And you didn't use protection.  
Thank god for birthcontrol.  
  
Managing to to prop yourself up on one arm, you catch his gaze. “If you think I'm going to let you jerk yourself off after all the orgasms you’ve given me, you have another thing coming.”  
  
He grins inviting. “Go right ahead."  
  
You lean over him replacing his hand with yours, stroking his cock up and down in a similar speed. Sinking your mouth down over his rigid manhood you bob up and down for just a few seconds before you feel his body stiffen.  
  
"Y/N... it’s so damn hot when you suck my dick." He thrust into your heat one last time with a snarl. "I'm coming!"  
  
Spraying his load down your throat you swallow every drop eagerly, licking up cum running down his flesh. Giving his softening cock one last loving kiss you then withdraw before he becomes too sensitive.  
You fall down on your back exhausted and determined not to move another muscle. He turns his head towards you, watching as your eyelids drop.  
  
“I’ll let you rest,” he says, voice tired.  
  
You slither closer until you’re flush against his side; pressed against his arm, stomach and leg. Resting your head on his shoulder, you’re starting to fall asleep. He sneaks an arm sneak around your waist, pulling you close.  
  
And that’s how you both fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I cut chapter seven a bit shorter than I might've originally, but I need a bit of a break.  
> I apologize for it taking so long nowadays, but I only really have time and energy to post updates when I'm not working, so mostly at weekends. During easter I'll have more time off and I can hopefully post chapter eight then.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! =)  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ***************
> 
>  
> 
>  

About an hour later you wake up to find yourself entangled in Andrei's arms. Body aching, you still feel rested after your nap and ready to get up, but you don't want to disturb him as he seems to sleep so peacefully.  
Instead you watch his face; noticing how thick eyelashes and flawless skin he has. He can easily be mistaken for a male model.

Andrei stirs, his breathing becoming uneven, before opening his eyes. Realization quickly dawning on his face as he remembers why he's in your bed, he gives you a somewhat sleepy smile.

"This is a nice way of waking up," he murmurs.

You want to agree. To tell him that the sex was mind blowing and that you want to do it again. Instead what comes out of your mouth is an instruction to get up or you'll be late for lunch.

Uncomplainingly he starts collecting his things as you watch, sitting on the bed feeling a bit quilty. And also lonely. You're already missing his warmth and touch. It's been so long since you've woken up with someone you've forgotten how good it feels.

When he redresses in his soaked clothes you start to protest, offering to go to his room and fetch him clean dry clothes. But he declines since his room's just next door.  
Is he in a hurry to leave? You can't blame him if that's the case. Your cold demeanor is probably confusing after the great sex you just had.

As he's saying goodbye something thugs at your heart and you can't bear to let him leave just like that.  
Almost running up to him, throwing your arms around him despite how cold and wet his clothes are, you give him a kiss. It's not sensual. It's not passionate. It soft and tentative.  
You probably shouldn't have kissed him since it might give the wrong impression, but you don't care. You need to feel his lips on yours.

Responding eagerly to your kiss, he reluctantly withdraws when you shiver from the cold.

"Take a warm shower. I'll meet you down there," he says.

And what then? Are they going to continue like this? Are they fuck buddies now? It was all fine and dandy when you were just teasing him. When this was just a game. But now feelings are involved and that makes it all the more complicated since you're also working together.  
You don't do well with not knowing where you stand. This thing between you should be addressed and sorted out before anyone gets hurt.  
  
"Andrei...," you start, but he puts a finger over your mouth.

"Schh. There's no need to do that right now," he replies, as if reading your mind. "You're cold. And I'm freezing. Let's talk later, okay?"

Shame paints your cheeks. Of course! His clothes must be so uncomfortable and here you are wanting to blabber away like some idiot. You say your goodbyes, releasing him as he dashes back to his room.

 

 

****************

 

 

Less than an hour later you're scanning the restaurant as people crowds around the lunch buffet. Spotting a table occupied by several of your employees, you see Andrei's sitting almost at the end with Dave by his side and Helene opposite. There's no Liz to be seen, which pleases you.  
You grab the soup of the day and make your way over to them.

“Oh! Y/N! We saved you a seat!” Helene calls out when she sees you.

“Ow, do you have to shut?” Dave grumbles. Massaging his temples, he's looking pale and sickly.

You sit down beside Helene, giving Dave a sympathetic look. “How are you feeling?”

“I want to crawl under a rock and die,” he mutters.

“Oh that reminds me,” Helene interjects with a sunny smile. “Yesterday I managed to book a private pool early this afternoon for an hour. I and Dave are going and-“

He interrupts. “I just want to go back to sleep.”

“Come on! You cannot go back to your fiancée without having tried the hot springs," Helene protests. "That’s what this place's famous for!”

When Dave throws her a doubting glare she continues; “You promised me yesterday. It’s not my fault that you can’t hold your booze."

When Dave looks a bit quilty, she gently adds; "Besides, it might do you some good. It’s calm, relaxing…”

He puts up his hands in a resigned gesture. “Fine! I give up.”

“Good!” She grins. ”So, do you guys want to come with? The only pool available when I was booking was a bit larger and it feels like a waste not to take advantage of the space. I was going to ask Laila from finance and -”

“Oh god no,” Dave pleads. “She’s so loud.”

“Well, I’m not going with you alone.” Helene’s declares determined. ”You’ve barely said two words through lunch and you were sleeping all morning. Though I’m very capable of keeping on with my monologue, I'd prefer to bring someone with us that I can actually have a conversation with.”

“I’ll go,” You shrug. “I’ve nothing better to do.” You look at Dave. ”And I promise to keep it down.”

“Excellent!” Helene turns to Andrei. ”And what about you?”

He hesitates and you get a feeling that he doesn’t want to impose on you. As if he might not be welcome.

“You should come,” you interject before he can say anything. "The more the merrier, as they say."

He nods. “Sure. Why not.”

Helene practically beams. “Great. I’m going back to my room to pack a bag. See you at the pools, alright?” Helene drags a miserable Dave with her. 

Since you’re still surrounded by other people, you and Andrei keep the conversation neutral and civil. This is not the place to discuss private matters.

Afterwards you and Andrei gather your things and walk down together to the pools to get changed. Helene’s already in the changing room, standing in front of a head-to-toe wall mirror, admiring herself in every angle. She's wearing a summer yellow bathing suit sprinkled with faint white roses. A rather modest piece but with a modern cut.

Helene catches sight of you in the mirror. “There you are! You know, when we went to the swimmingpool yesterday, Dave almost laughed me out of the water."  
  
"Oh?" You open a empty locker and put down your bag.  
  
"He thought my bathing suit was too ‘grandma’,” She complains, whipping around with hands on her hips. ”So I bought a new one yesterday. What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, and expensive,” she cringes. ”Wait until hubby get a load of the credit card bill.”

You continue making small talk as you change into your bathing suit ("Oh wow, that's _really_ daring! I wish I had your figure so I'd be able to wear that!") and then you walk out together to find the reserved pool.  
  
Managing to get lost twice before finding your way, you enter a small closed off area. There's no roof, only walls of bamboo with a matching door without locks. Inside there’s a large pool, probably able to hold up to eight people, and it's encircled by stone pavement. There's an elegant round table of glass and several chairs of a dark grey metal as well as several plants and bushes to give it a exotic luxurious flair.

Andrei and Dave are already in the pool quietly talking, though they stop when noticing your presence. Helene stretches to her full height and gives Dave a pointed look before opening her mouth, probably about to ask his opinion on her new bathing suit, when he whistles.  
  
“Boss! You’re looking good!”  
  
Andrei’s stiffens just a second at that, before relaxing again. Perhaps remembering the fact that Dave’s in fact engaged and therefore not a rival. But you caught on to his swift reaction and it makes you feel empowered. He still wants you.  
  
“And what about _me_?” Helene glares at him.  
  
“Well, now you look more ‘mother’ than grandmother,” Dave teases her with a wink.  
  
She huffs as you both descend into the water.  
  
Immediately she wrinkles her nose. “It's almost too hot. It’s like I’m being boiled alive.”  
  
“No complaining! You’re the one who wanted to go,” Dave says sternly. “Now we’re going to sit here and boil together and make a nice little soup.”  
  
“You know, if I drown you, neither Y/N or Andrei’s going to testify against me,” Helene responds confidently.  
  
You nod. “True. Helene’s a model employee. I’ll attest to that.”  
  
“Auch!” he pretends to be struck in his chest by an invisible knife. “That hurts! But we men have to stick together, right?” Pleading, he turns to Andrei. “Right?”  
  
“I’m going to get something to drink,” Andrei chuckles.  
  
“Fine! Just run away and leave me with these bloodthirsty hyenas!”  
  
Unable to tear your eyes away as Andrei rises from the water, you see how the water drips from his muscled chest down his shorts, and you wish you could follow its path.  
  
“Anyone else want something?” He’s looking at you, his gaze warming you even more than the scalding hot water.  
  
Dave brightens up at the offer and starts ordering a drink when Helene interjects that he’ll just have water. As they start quarrelling like a married couple, Andrei leaves for a bar located close by that serves guests of the hot springs area.  
  
Not long after, Helene wins the argument when Dave’s getting another headache. “Damn, it hurts… why didn’t you stop me yesterday?”  
  
“Me? I went to bed long before you started drinking liquor as if it’s water,” she snorts. “But it might not even be the alcohol... I heard you joined the karaoke contest and started shouting every song.”  
  
“Oh… right.” Eyes glazing over as if thinking back to the night before, he smirks. “I was pretty good. You should come with me tonight.”  
  
“You’re not seriously getting wasted two nights in a row?” Helene seems horrified.  
  
He energetically shakes his head until the pain washes over him and he groans. “No… If I go home hungover tomorrow, she’ll probably not let me inside the house.”  
  
At that moment Andrei’s back with your drinks and Dave’s not even complaining as he's handed a bottle of water. Both you and Helene receive different colourful umbrella drinks with tasty fruits.  
  
“It really feels like a vacation,” Helene purrs, raising her glass. “Here’s to Y/N, the best and most generous boss there is!”  
  
“Hear hear!” Dave shouts.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear you let your glass clink with the rest of them.  
  
“This goddamn headache!” Dave complains again. ”I need an aspirin or something. It won’t go away.”  
  
“I have some in my room,” Helene offers. “Hubby always claims I never travel without bringing half the medicine cabinet.”  
  
“They might have something stronger in the reception,” you add. “Do you want me to-?”  
  
Dave shakes his head, carefully. “No, I’ll be fine if I get some aspirin and just rest.”  
  
“Come, let’s go. It’s too hot to stay here anyway.”  
  
Helene and Dave start climbing out of the pool. Then she turns to you and Andrei. “But we still have more than half the time left, so you should stay. See you at dinner tonight.” 

“This is familiar,” you say to Andrei after they’ve left. “I remember last time you threatened to strip me naked.”

His expression darkens. “I did… didn’t I?”

“Mmmm… but we were so rudely interrupted.”

Moving to straddle him, he easily spins you around in the water so your back is pressed against his naked chest.  
  
“Didn’t you get enough before?” He nuzzles your neck, showering you with gentle kisses.

Moaning at his touch you grind against his groin sensually. “Maybe you’re not as good as you think,” you murmur. “Or maybe… I can’t get enough of you.”

His hand digs into your hair, yanking your head to the side to expose your long neckline. An unexpected pain draws a whimper out of you; his tongue and teeth marking your skin. Rubbing against him more desperately, you want him to take control. You’re tired of always having to be on your guard, take charge. For once you’d prefer for someone you trust to take over.  
  
Someone you trust.

“Mmmm… Andrei!”

His hands are everywhere; caressing your breasts over the bikini, trailing your stomach down in between your legs, creating circles with his thumb over your pussy.

“Y/N… I need you. I want you. All of you,” his quiet voice's full of hunger as he nips your ear, licking and biting to coerce gasps out of you. You don’t want to deny him anymore.

“I want you too, Andrei!” You pant uncontrollably.

“I won’t allow anyone else to touch you,” he warns huskily. “If you’re mine, you’re _only_ mine.”

You throw a glance at him over your shoulder.

“And I,” he continues, kissing your lips, “will only be yours.”

“And Liz…?”

“There’s no one else,” he growls. “Not now, not for as long as we’re together. That’s the only thing I’ll ask from you.”

Kissing him with passion you give him your answer. “Then mark me. As I will mark you.”

His hands pull down your bikini top, uncovering your breasts. Fondling them roughly, his lips hold you captive. Moaning wantonly you try to whirl around to face him, but he’s not allowing it.

“If you want my mark, I won’t go easy on you,” he vows. “I’ve waited for so long to claim you as mine. To have you as my mate. Damn it, Y/N… you’re all I can think of.”

Your face’s flushed, excitement running through your veins. “Then show me what you want to do with me.”

 

 

***************

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

You’ve barely ended that sentence before a hand trails down underneath your bikini bottom, expertly finding your sweet spot. You’re still a bit sore since earlier but it adds another dimension to the stretching of your pussy; a mix of hurt and dizzying pleasure.  
He’s not intent on having you come on his fingers, only to check how ready you are. Apparently you’ve been so sex-starved that it doesn’t take long for moisture to build up.  
  
Andrei creeps an arm under your thighs, balancing you on it easily as you're weightless in the water. You're suddenly lifted up from his lap and you grab a hold of his biceps to steady yourself. He lowers you down a few moments later, now having freed his member. It's snuggly pressing in between your ass cheeks and you grind tentatively against it.  
  
Biting your lip, you enjoy the sensation. “Damn Andrei, already so hard?”  
  
He chuckles. “What can I say? I really like your bathing suit.”  
  
Before you can reply, your breath's stolen away as his digits gather up your pussy juices as lubricant to methodically rub your clitoris. Closing your eyes, you rock your hips languidly against his fingers.  
  
But the water inconveniently washes away most of the slick and so he nudges you from his lap again, arranging you into a kneeling position instead, the water now barely reaching your waist. He unfolds a towel on the edge of the pool and instructs you to lay - stomach down - on it. Ass now sticking out above the water surface into the chillier air, your skin prickles by the sudden exposure.  
  
“What a fine view,” he remarks, giving your ass a careful, loving slap.  
  
Yanking the bikini bottom aside he again drives a couple of digits inside your pussy, thrusting them in and out of you slowly, taking his time.  
Right then you catch the sound of voices somewhere outside the fence of bamboo, getting closer by the minute. Your heart's beating faster, but you don't stop his advancement.  
  
“You better keep quiet,” Andrei suggests in a whisper, his cock prodding your entrance.  
  
Though wanting to tell him off for assuming you can't control your moans when he fucks you, you still do as he says and cover your mouth.  
As his length impales you, it feels bigger than before and fills your hole to the maximum.  
  
He plunges his cock inside, down to the hilt, and then rams it in and out of you with increasing pace. The water sloshes around you as he moves in a smooth rhythm. His breathing’s laboured, but he’s not making any sounds.  
Your coupling this time almost has a ritualistic air to it; as if pleasure is secondary to the primary goal: the marking.  
  
You're no stranger to being marked. It's happened before, once or twice. It gradually fades away with time and has to be constantly renewed. Even though it's not your first time and it's only a fleeting sign of your relationship, the very thought of wearing Andrei’s mark and having him wear yours, excites you.  
  
As you feel a climax building, the unfamiliar voices increases in volume to the point where you can make out what they're saying... If you'd been interested enough to listen. Instead your mind’s slowly blanking out. Your body _needs_ this. Needs his mark.  
  
You bite down on your hand, the pain bringing some clarity in the haze of lust that sweeps over you. Andrei's hands are digging into your hips as he shudders, on the edge of his climax.  
  
You don't care if anyone hears, letting a whine escape; “Andrei!”  
  
He leans forward and whispers in your ear; ”I wish I could knot you." A finger probes your ass. “But I’ll fill you up in other ways.”  
  
A single digit invades your tight ass, gliding in and out with ease. That's all it takes for both of you to go over the edge. As you're climaxing, you bare your neck and his teeth sinks down into your soft flesh, piercing the skin. You scream into your hand, squeezing down on him as you ride out your orgasm.  
  
When you've calmed down your breathing, you let your abused hand fall to the ground with a whimper.  
  
“I’m going to pull out,” he warns.  
  
“No, don’t,” you groan. “Not yet.”  
  
He lifts you up effortlessly, pressing your back against his heaving chest. Legs shaking furiously, you’re worried about losing balance, but his strong arms keep you upright with ease. He nuzzles your neck, bestowing soothing kisses on the mark he left on you.  
  
Two alphas can never truly bond. Not like an alpha and an omega. But marking each other is still a deep experience of trust and belonging.  
The reality of it grabs you. Here, in this escape that Bellona Spa and Resort poses, you can do whatever you want without consequences.  
Back home, however, the consequences might come back to bite you in the ass.  
  
Calming down, you tell yourself that you and Andrei will figure it out. You'll face any obstacles together. He’s already said that he'll demand nothing from you but faithfulness. You won’t have to be submissive. And you've not signed up for a marriage with kids just by getting his mark. If things don't work out, they don't work out. It's happened before.

As minutes ticks by, you finally relent and let him pull out. Hurrying up from the pool before the semen starts leaking out, you wrap yourself in a towel. You then find yourself turned around as Andrei embraces you in a hug, which you willingly respond to.  
You don’t even care that semen is flowing down your thighs unobstructed. Staying in his embrace, you shut out everything else. He’s warm and strong and carries your scent as well as his own. He feels and smells like home.  
  
“Y/N, mark me.”  
  
You withdraw enough to look upon his face. ”What?” You croak out. “Fine, you win. I can’t take another round.”  
  
“That’s not what I mean.” He looks serious.  
  
“You mean I should mark you _cold_?”  
  
You’ve only ever heard about marking in the “heat of the moment” as some call it. A.k.a when having sex. It makes the marking hurts less, both parties being wrapped up in lust. Marking someone cold… won't that hurt like hell?  
  
“You carry my mark. We’re mates. And I don’t want anyone to mistake this for anything else.”  
  
“It’s going to hurt…”  
  
He only looks at you insistently.  
  
“I’ll try to be gentle,” you promise, but he shakes his head.  
  
“No. The mark needs to be deep. And I rather you succeed the first time. Bite me. Hard.”  
  
There’s such trust in his eyes when he exposes his neck and you feel excited by the fact that a strong alpha is submitting to your mark.  
  
“Are you sore?” You lovingly touch his cock, still free from its confinement.  
  
His eyes darken as his soft member hardens under your hand. Rubbing him slowly, you watch his face for signs of what he likes. You want to learn all his secret spots. And there's a spot just below the head. It makes him shudder.  
You want to make the marking as easy as possible on him, not wishing to see him in pain, even though your own neck's still throbbing.  
  
You squeeze down on him, stroking his length from the hilt to the head several times before concentrating on just the head, alternating your movements to keep him on his toes. A bead of pre-cum is adorning the tip of his cock and you lick your lips. You'd like to take him in your mouth, but your legs are still shaking and you're worried about collapsing if you try to bend down. Instead you focus on giving him the best handjob ever.  
  
It takes a bit longer to get him close to the edge again this time, but when his breathing turns laboured and he closes his eyes, you know that he's right where you want him. Leaning forward you put your mouth on his neck, licking and sucking on the skin. He’s moaning now.  
Increasing your efforts, you steer him into another orgasm. At that very moment you bite down _hard_.  
  
You keep your teeth on him until he’s ridden out the orgasm, and then gently release your hold and lick the flesh. Inspecting the mark you're satisfied when seeing that you’ve pierced the skin. Kissing a path from the mark to his ear, you nip at his earlobe. Hands sneaking around your waist, he pulls you in close. Manoeuvering him so you can feel his lips on yours, you kiss him passionately.  
  
You're both too exhausted to say anything afterwards, today having turned out to be rough both physically and mentally. Both of you gather up your things and you use a towel to wipe away any trace of Andrei on you before you leave the pool area. As you part ways, you immediately think that dinner tonight is going to be interesting. 

 

 

****************** 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've redone my planning of this story. The reason being that my habit of updating a chapter several times instead of posting new chapters, turned out to not be such a good idea. So instead of ten chapters, I'm now planning about thirteen chapters.  
> But like always, this is _not_ a fixed number and might change.
> 
>  
> 
> ***************
> 
>  

That evening you took a long warm shower and spent over an hour trying to decide on what to wear. Having spread out every piece of clothing you brought with you on the bed, you inspect them critically. You don't want to hide the mark, because there's no point in it. Everyone will be able to smell Andrei on you and you _want_ them to know that he's taken. Especially Liz.  
But at the same time, you don't want to announce it too blantatly. That's what insecure people do. Or young people in love that wants to show the mark off at every opportunity. You are neither.  
  
The mark isn't hurting anymore but the skin feels a bit sore and stretched out around the bite. It's been a while since your last marking so you've almost forgotten what it's like. Unconsciously you gently rub the area surrounding the mark, trying to ease the feeling.  
  
At last you decide on a pair of dark grey dress pants and a demure but stylish green shirt of silk. You let your hair fall freely down your shoulders, and use a curling iron to make it a bit more bouncy and playful without being too much.  
After applying make-up and adding a couple of earrings, you examine your appearance in the bathroom mirror. It looks perfect.  
  
You check your phone to see if you have any messages. Except for a hours old picture from Helene where she's sitting with a group of co-workers drinking mojitos in the sun outside, there's nothing.  
  
After you and Andrei went separate ways earlier in the day, you haven't heard from him. You'd told him that you needed some rest and he took the hint and left you alone.  
You had briefly worried that his behaviour towards you might change after the marking, that he might try push his presence and will on you.  
But it hasn't. Andrei's personality isn’t a suffocating one and he's secure enough in himself not to chase you when it's unwanted.  
  
  
  


****************

 

 

After sending a text message to Andrei, you go down to the bar about an hour before dinner. Intent on having a drink you set your sight on the bartender, but you're not the only one who's had the same idea. Standing already at the counter, nursing a beer, is a familiar face.  
  
“Thomas!”  
  
The man turns around at the sound of your voice. ”Y/N!” His expression's that of surprise, then slight embarrassment.  
  
The bartender glances over to you, perhaps searching for a sign that any of you want to place a order. But you're too absorbed by seeing your ex that you hardly notice anything else.  
  
Thomas is dressed in a classic black suit with a white shirt underneath, quite as good-looking as you remember. He's standing there, a bit awkwardly, as if wanting to gauge your reaction to seeing him.  
  
“Look at you! You look great," he says, trying to regain his composure.  
  
"Thank you," you say automatically, your brain not really working properly.  
  
You're both standing there staring at each other, the silence thickening between you.  
  
Maybe you shouldn't have acknowledged him at all and just walked out to avoid this. But really, you're both grown ups and it's been a long time since you broke up. Surely you've left that behind you by now?  
But your heart doesn't agree. It still hurts and it pisses you off that you're still affected by the break up.  
  
Clearing your throat, you decide to conduct a short polite conversation with him and then get your drink. In that case, no one can accuse you of being petty or 'not over it'.  
  
“How you've been?” you blurt out, desperate to have something neutral to say.  
  
“Good. Good," he nods, briefly looking over your shoulder as if contemplating his escape. "I’ve moved since last.”  
  
“Again?”  
  
You've never known anyone that moves as many times as he does. He rarely lives more than a year in one place.  
  
“Yes, I found a place closer to my work," he explains, looking relieved to discuss a safe topic. "It’s a bit smaller than my last place and a lot more expensive, but it’s worth it. You know how I hate to commute.”  
  
“Yeah I remember,” you say softly.  
  
Your eye catches sight of a blaring obvious mark at his neck.  
  
“Oh,” he blushes. “And I… I’m engaged.” He almost sounds apologetic.  
  
Thomas had been the one to break up with you, but you can't blame him for that. You'd been unable to let him in emotionally, being too much on your guard since the previous relationship you've had.  
Not really ready to start dating again when you met Thomas, you fell for him anyway. And that's on you, since you should've know better.  
But you can't forgive _the way_ he broke up with you.  
  
Forcing a 'she’s a lucky girl' through your teeth, you're looking for a way out of this conversation.  
  
“Not as lucky as I am,” he beams, not picking up on the changed mood. ”We met through a mutual friend," he continues without prompting, now seeming a lot more at ease. "We’re actually here to celebrate his birthday. She just went to the bathroom, if you want to-?”  
  
You shake your head, drawing the line at that. “No, I think it's better we don't.”  
  
He nods, looking awkward again. ”Sure.”  
  
Then he gets a strange glint in his eye. ”I'm sorry if it's too forward of me, but... do you have someone as well? You smell different.”  
  
You stiffen at that remark.  
  
He glances down to your neck and sees the mark hinted at behind the collar. “And you’re marked!” His eyes goes big.  
  
You can understand his shock. You never let him mark you during the course of your relationship. To you, it's a rather large step.  
  
"That's...," he's struggling to find the words. "That's great! Really... I'm..." He trails off when his attention's drawn to something behind you.  
  
There's no need to turn around, you can already feel the eyes of Andrei burrowing into your back. Soon he's standing beside you and extending his hand courtly.  
  
"Thomas, what a surprise. I don't know if you remember me? Andrei Jenkins."  
  
Thomas gaze jumps between you both a couple of times before he answers. "Yeah, sure, sure. You worked together with Y/N a few years back, right? Before she started her own company.”  
  
"Yes. And as it happens, we're working together again."  
  
Glancing down at Andrei's neck Thomas can clearly see the mark, barely obstructed at all by the collar of his shirt. And he must've caught on to Andrei's scent by now. It wasn't difficult to put two and two together.  
  
When Thomas raises his gaze again, he's met by Andrei's icy stare. It's really rude to study one's mark like that. Especially when you're only acquainted and not close. Thomas realizes it himself and blushes even deeper.  
  
"So... have you gone back to the old company or -?"  
  
He decided not to comment on the mark and keep to a safer subject.  
  
"I hired him," you say.  
  
To Thomas credit, he actually looks happy and relieved when he replies; "I'm glad to hear it. I know that company is your baby and I was a bit worried that it might not have worked out."  
  
You soften at that. "Everything's going great," you assure him. "My employees are actually here this weekend as a reward for all their hard work."  
  
"Oh, so that's why-?" He interrupts himself. "I'm still very fond of the people working for you. Helene especially. I remember her spending much time outside of office hours trying to make ends meet in the beginning. She's still there, right?"  
  
"Yes, she is. It's probably more likely that I'll leave before her," you joke.  
  
Thomas turns a bit towards Andrei. “You're in a good place. Y/N's a fantastic boss," he smiles. "And you’ll enjoy the Christmas parties. They are always a hoot.”  
  
“I’m sure I will,” Andrei replies, not returning the smile but still being polite.  
  
"Well then, I should go and find my fiancée. She's probably wondering where I am. This place's a jungle," Thomas says briskly. "I wish the both of you the best of luck."  
  
You say goodbye amicably and then he walks off in the direction of the bathrooms.  
  
“The world really is small sometimes,” you say. “I’m surprised that you didn’t go all territorial on him. Especially after you called him… what was it? Low-life alpha?”  
  
“He broke your heart,” Andrei responds. “It’s a good thing he manned up enough to break it off since it clearly wasn’t working, but the way he did it was not acceptable.”  
  
You frown. “What do you know of it?”  
  
He simply gives you a look, not answering the question. Andrei hadn't known about the break-up when you hired him, had he? Because he'd asked if you still dated Thomas then.  
Had Helene spilled the beans? Or had someone in the park seen you and relayed the information to him?  
  
You remember the picnic that Thomas had arranged for you that day. It was the first warm spring day of the season and the first day in months you'd decided not to go to the office, but merely enjoy the weekend.  
  
You'd been excited, this being your first alone-time together in almost a month; work taking up too much time for the both of you. You wore a cute light yellow dress and spent a lot of time putting on make-up and styling your hair. Everything to look your best. It wasn't all for Thomas, but also to cheer you up after working day in and day out with hardly any breaks for so long.  
  
Thomas had brought cider and homemade sandwiches and colorful cupcakes. He's always been good in the kitchen. He's working as a pastry chef, after all. He'd put a lot of effort into everything and it showed.  
  
Sitting there on a blanket, enjoying the sun and warm wind, you remember it as being perfect. Though of course if you really thought back, you'll recall screaming children in the distance interrupting your small-talk several times, Thomas spilling cider on the blanket and you trying to dry it off, and you freaking out when you mistook a harmless bug for a tick.  
  
Memories have a tendency to fade all those things out. Instead you're left with a picture perfect image of you. At least, that's until reality came crashing down.  
  
Thomas had explained his feelings, that you didn't let him him emotionally but shut yourself away. And how everytime he wanted to mark you, you'd rejected him. All this making him feel as though you're not really in a relationship, but more friends with benefits.  
  
You might've tried to refute it, swear to change and work to save your relationship, but there was no point. You've heard this before. You recognized the signs. It was over and he'd already disconnected from the relationship.  
  
It had hurt. You’d try to keep your emotions under control, but couldn’t stop the tears from falling. At that moment you felt so vulnerable, being exposed in the open like this where everyone could see.  
  
Thomas hadn’t known what to do. He’d never seen you cry all these years, not even when you had started up your company and things were so rough that you were thinking about giving up.  
Obviously he didn’t know you at all since he thought you so cold-hearted that you wouldn’t react to him breaking up with you like this.  
  
He'd given you a handkerchief and tried to give you a hug, but you sternly told him off. His scent on you was already grating on your mood and you wanted to wash it all off. But maturely you told him you understood and to leave it at that.  
  
You weren’t proud of how you simply left, half-blinded by tears, fleeing back to your apartment. But you needed to be alone and you didn’t want the one hurting you to offer you comfort.  
Afterwards you’d simply cut off all contact with him after hurriedly making sure that he picked up all of his things at your apartment.  
  
That was the last relationship you've had. You've had a couple of dates and hook-ups, but nothing serious. Not until Andrei walked into your life again.

Andrei must've read the pain on your face at that memory, because he pulls you into his embrace and you let him. Breathing in his scent, it calms you.  
  
He murmurs in your ear; “Let’s go and buy that awful white wine that you like so much.”  
  
You can't help but laugh.

 

 

********************

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

As Helene enters the bar with a reinvigorated Dave and a few colleagues, you and Andrei walk over to join them.  
Immediately setting her eyes on you, Helene angles her body to create a wall between you and the rest of the group. Inhaling your scent discreetly, she then fires off a knowing smile.  
  
“So… how about celebrating? Maybe a glass of champagne?”  
  
“Celebrate what?” You ask, giving her a _don’t-you-dare-say-it_ glare.  
  
“Our last night here, of course!” She replies innocently. "If there's nothing else you want to celebrate?"  
  
Narrowing your eyes, you mutter doubtingly; “Uhuh.”  
  
She grins. “It’s on me.”  
  
Before you can say anything in response, she dashes off to the bar.  
  
Attaching yourself to the ring that the others have formed, suddenly you find yourself in the middle of an animated discussion about how to spend the last night at the resort. Dave's doing his best to create hype for another karaoke evening.  
  
Liz is standing a bit to the side, not really engaging in the discussion. Instead, she's focused on Andrei with wide eyes.  
Everyone can smell your scent on him, but most don't care or had already seen it coming. But it has obviously taken her with complete surprise.  
Glancing over to you, her gaze meets yours briefly before she looks away.  
  
Satisfaction’s welling up inside of you as the beta finally realizes that Andrei’s taken. But at the same time, you're not enjoying the fact that she seems so nervous and ill at ease. Is she worried that you'll fire her because she's been flirting with Andrei? You'd never do anything like that.  
  
At that moment Helene returns to the group, followed by a couple of waiters that starts handing out glasses of champagne.  
  
“Oh!” Dave squeals with delight as he reaches for a glass. “I can get used to this.”  
  
“Don’t bother,” Helene snorts. “This is the only alcohol you’re allowed to drink tonight if you don’t want to sleep on the couch tomorrow.”  
  
His face fell. “Right…”  
  
When everyone's been served and the waiters has left, Helene taps her glass gently.  
  
“I want to thank our generous boss for providing us with this get-away-trip," she announces. "It’s been so much fun to spend time outside of the office with you all and to just relax."  
  
Murmurs in agreement from the group follows that statement, several throwing a _'thank you'_ your way with huge smiles. Even Liz is caught up in the atmosphere and looks happier.  
  
Helene reclaims the groups' attention. "We should do this again, soon. We shouldn't have to wait for the christmas party to let loose."  
  
Several people snickers at that, probably recalling the last party, and you can count a couple of blushes.  
  
The christmas party is something you're always looking forward to. Spending lavishingly on your employees with gifts, free food and alcohol, you want to show them how much you appreciate all their hard work.  
And in return, a lot of them drink a bit too much and unwittingly provide entertainment for the night and gossip and teasing in the office for months to come. But it's always done in good fun. You'll not tolerate bullying.  
  
"Let's make this last night memorable," Helene urges. "Cheers everyone!”  
  
Everyone raises their glasses, crying out 'cheers!' and you follow their lead. Andrei gives you a proud smile as people shout out praises to you as a boss. You're doing your best not to grin as an idiot.  
  
“Don’t get used to it!” You joke, receiving amicable laughs in return.

 

********************************

 

 

Later in the evening Helene caved in to a pleading Dave and tagged along to the karaoke bar. Several others followed, eager to see one of Dave’s famous performances. You stayed put however, taking the opportunity to get Andrei alone.  
  
The bar's packed with people and it's hard to even move through the crowd. Thankfully neither Thomas nor his party seems to be here.  
He probably chose to direct them to one of the other bars, hoping to avoid another meeting with his ex. You can't blame him. Actually, you're kind of grateful.  
  
When you reach Andrei, he looks you over with admiration in his eyes.  
  
"You seem very happy and relaxed," he comments as his eyes caresses your face. "It suits you."  
  
It's true. This trip has done wonders to your mood, seeing as it's the first weekend in a long time where you've not spend the majority of it at the office. And you prefer it like this.  
The first thing you'll do when you get back, is to hire more people. That will free up your time so you don't have to work such long hours.  
_And_ it will give you the opportunity of spending more time with Andrei. You won't deny that it's a great incentive.  
  
"It's mostly due to you. You have a way of _really_ loosen up tension," you say mischievously.  
  
He smirks. "Always happy to lend my expertise."  
  
"Oh, you'll regret saying that," you grin. "I'm told I'm very demanding."  
  
"Well, you _are_ the boss," he concedes. "I should do whatever I can to satisfy your needs."  
  
You lean closer and whisper in his ear; "I like the sound of that."  
  
His eyes darken and there's no mistaking what he's thinking of. He's so close that his lips almost touches yours.  
  
His voice's thick with desire. "Are you wearing your new lingerie?”  
  
Licking your lips teasingly you reply; “Who says I’m wearing anything at all?”  
  
He swallows, visibly affected.  
  
You can't wait to feel him under you; muscles all tensed up and hands dancing over your body as you ride him. Damn, why does he has to be so sexy?  
  
"An early night?" He forces out through a clenched jaw.  
  
You nod, not trusting your voice. He hurries off to pay for your drinks so you can leave and you exhale deeply. Already pulsing with need, you can't wait for him to return. But at that moment something catches your eye on the nearby cramped dance floor.  
  
Liz is dancing on her own when a man grabs her from behind and thrusts his pelvis up against her ass. She tries to escape with a disgusted expression, but he’s insistent. The surrounding people are too drunk or too cowardly to intercede as she struggles to free herself. Immediately your pent-up lust turns to fury. Taking no prisoners, you force your way through the sea of people.  
  
“Come on, 'mega… s-so fine… I’ll… I’ll take good care of you,” the man sputters drunkly.  
  
The faint scent of alpha emits from him, barely able to get past the cloud of alcohol besieging the air. The alpha’s so drunk he cannot even tell that he’s harassing a beta wearing a omega-parfume.  
  
“I said ‘no’ once already!” Liz growls and tries to detangle herself from his grip. “Now get off!”  
  
The alpha is much stronger than her even though he’s intoxicated and she's powerless to fend him off. That's until you show up and pushes him away.  
  
“W-what?” He attempts to focus his red eyes on you. “Hey, hey! Go find your… _hick_ your own 'mega.”  
  
“I’m not an omega!” Liz insists. “How many times do I have to tell you?”  
  
“Damn that mouth on you… I… I’ll tame you… feisty thing!”  
  
He goes in for a kiss and you give him a shove. "She's not interested. Leave her alone."  
  
He snorts at that, spit spraying out of his mouth. "Omegas always want it... don't you?" He ogles Liz up and down. "Come on... I'll show you a good time... I might even knot you." He laughs drunkenly.  
  
Liz rolls her eyes. "Idiot!"  
  
"Fuck y-you! Now come here-" He makes a move for her.  
  
You stand in between them, acting as a shield. Even though you've never had to fight another alpha, or _anyone_ really, there's no hesitation, no moment where you consider backing down. If you have to fight him, you will. You're not leaving Liz to the mercy of this jerk.  
  
The man's staring at you both with dull eyes, not comprehending the situation. Realizing that reasoning is obviously not going to work, you do the next best thing.  
  
“She’s _mine_!” You claim, fixing him with a icy stare. “Now get lost!”  
  
He blinks a couple of times, confused. He’s probably too far gone to smell another alpha on you, but he's coherent enought to recognize the stance of an alpha protecting its ‘property’. After a minute of weighing pros and cons, he decides it’s not worth it.  
  
“Damn tease… _hick_ …. Could’ve said somethin' ….” He stumbles away.  
  
You turn to Liz. “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” she rubs her arm where he’d grabbed her. It’ll probably bruise. “It’s too bad all the good alphas are taken already,” she jokes half-hearted, trying to brush it off.  
  
“I’ll talk to the bartender and get him kicked out."  
  
At that moment Andrei joins you. “What happened?” He demands, eyes scouring the crowd.  
  
“I kinda had to claim a beta,” you say.  
  
“Trouble?”  
  
“Nothing that can’t be handled,” you reply. “Stay here with Liz and I’ll talk to the bartender.”  
  
It takes only a few minutes to get the drunk thrown out and Liz assures you that she’s fine. As you and Andrei are leaving, your blood's still boiling.  
  
“You did good,” Andrei said.  
  
“I wanted to hit him,” you confess. “But I’ve never been in a fight before. I haven’t even trained. I’d probably gotten my ass handed to me.”  
  
“Against a drunk weak alpha?” He raises a brow. “Doubt that.”  
  
As you exit the elevator on the fifth floor, he stops you. "She really looks up to you, you know?"  
  
You frown. "Who?"  
  
"Liz, of course."  
  
You gape at that. "Really?"  
  
He nods. "Really."  
  
You don't even know what to say in response.  
  
"She was very grateful that you helped her."  
  
You squirm. "Well... I couldn't just turn away."  
  
"That's one of the things I love about you," he smiles softly.  
  
Your heart's beating faster. Love?  
  
"Okay, this is not fair. I'm still all pumped up for a fight, sexually frustrated and now confused."  
  
"I can at least help you with one of those things," he promises and pulls you in close. "My room or yours?"  
  


 

 

***********************

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

When the door shuts behind you, Andrei wastes no time in starting to undress. Unbuttoning his shirt with eyes focused only on you, causes a shiver of anticipation to run through you. But he's going too slow for your taste.  
Ripping open his shirt, you push him against the wall and assault him with your mouth; kissing and nibbling on his chest, neck, shoulder and finally his lips. Both of you are breathing heavily, arousal thick in the air.

This is your _mate_. He's carrying your mark. It excites you and you want to claim him again and again.

No words transpire between you, the need to quench the thirst for each other so strong that nothing has to be said. Feeling each other up with warm eager hands, you're both quickly dressed down to your underwear.  
As Andrei takes in you half-naked form, his breath hitches. You're only wearing a flimsy little excuse for panties in black lace.

"Jesus, you're killing me."

You cover his lips with yours again and firmly guiding his hands to your ass. He massages the fleshy globes with fervour whilst passionately meeting your lips and tongue.

His underwear quickly discarded to the floor, he's suddenly standing completely naked in front of you. Hungringly taking in his muscular firm body, a fever takes hold of you. You need to taste him. Without a second thought, you drop to your knees.  
  
Andrei hisses as you lick his shaft and gently starts stroking him. Burying his fingers in your hair, he urges you to take him in your mouth.  
You can't wait any longer either and eagerly descend on his length, encasing him in your warmth. He moans and shake as you diligently work him towards an orgasm.

Just before his release, you retreat with one last single lick along his quivering member. He squints down at you, his addled brain not comprehending what's happened at first. Before he manages to react, you plunge his saliva-covered dick as deep as you can into your mouth. Redoubling your efforts with your tongue, one hand fondles his balls and the other knead his length up and down.

Eyes glazed over by lust, he leans against the wall taking your administrations with desperate groans. Craving the orgasm he was robbed off, he gently thrusts into your mouth, wanting to increase the pace. You indulge him. When his cock twitches, you know he's close again.

He's about to squirt his load when he feels a hand squeezing firmly at the base of his cock. This time you've not withdrawn but still manages to control his release. Still sucking on his cock as a thirsty woman finding water, you keep eye contact with him.  
  
Growling frustrated he want to slap away your hand restricting him. The voice inside his head that usually tells him to be patient is silenced by the desire driving him to madness.  
Edging him towards that sweet release again, he pumps furiously in between your soft lips. But at the verge of an orgasm, your grip at the base of his cock hardens again, denying him.

Andrei's had enough and can barely think straight. Snarling frustrated, he forces you up on your feet, shoving you over the table. Lying face down on the cool surface, you can feel a hand pressing down on your lower back, keeping you in place. Though he's rough, he's still conscious of not causing you harm.  
  
You wiggle your ass, craving him to fuck you like this. He gives you a loving smack, leaving a red handprint on your ass. You moan and press up against his erection.  
If he wasn't so desperate to finish inside of you right now he might've taken his time, teased you a little. But he's unhinged, thinking only of drowing you both in pleasure. Careful not to rip your panties, he hooks a finger around the fabric covering your entrance and pulls it aside.  
  
Whining with need when you feel his finger briefly touching your wet pussy, you thrust against him. None of your lovers had ever made you this desperate to be fucked. Only Andrei can push you into this state.

"Y/N," his voice's hoarse, as if he's been screaming. "I told you before... If you want my mark, I'll not go easy on you."

His words should make you want to challenge him, to not allow him to take control. As soon you enter any romantic or sexual relationship with a alpha, he always tries to dominate you. As if you two couldn't possibly be equal in the relationship. It never takes long for your partner's true colors to shine through.  
  
But it's not the same with Andrei. The power's still yours. If you tell him to stop, to get off you, he will. He won't do anything you don't want him to. Placing your trust in him you relax your body, putting any notion of rebellion out of your mind.

Not expecting it, your body jerks with suprise when you feel his mouth on your lower lips. Forcing his tongue through, he wants to make sure that you're wet enough to take him. Squirming on the table at the pleasure hitting you, he gives you a slap on your ass to get you to stay still.

It's more than obvious to both of you that you're ready enough, slick running down your inner thighs. He positions his cock at your entrance. Expectantly, your pussy squeezes down on nothing.  
Taking a shaky breath he shoves his length inside of you. As you cry out when he stretches you to the maximum, he starts pumping faster, dragging moans and whines out of you. You feel a hand snake into your hair, forming into a fist and pulling you backward, causing your torso to slightly lift from the table.

"Mmmmm." Moaning, you want more. No, you _need_ more.

As if Andrei can read your thoughts, he savagely rams inside of you in a quicker pace, brutally shoving your thighs against the table. Your scalp ache from having your hair pulled back whilst simultaneously being pushed down by his every thrust. But you love it. Scrambling for purchase as he plunges into your heat, you press down your palms onto the polished surface of the table.  
  
Both of you are high on arousal and neither lasts long. As he's finally orgasming, painting your inner walls with hot white liquid, he mindlessly bites down on the still red and abused mark at your neck. It pushes you over the edge and you cry out.

Catching your breath for a few seconds, the position's starting to hurt and you give him a mild shove. Carefully he disentangle his hand from your hair and pulls out, sperm's pouring out of your pussy.

"Shower?" He asks, exhausted.

"Best idea in your life," you murmur.

A mere ten minutes later you both step out of the bathroom. You're drained. It's been a long day. Practically falling down on your bed, you don't even take the time to put anything on. He bends down over you and kisses you on the cheek.

"Goodnight," he says.

Frowning you look at him with tired eyes. "Stay."

You move over to give him room to crawl down under the blankett. His body's warm after the cold shower and you curl up against him. Soaking up his heat, you purr like a cat. He smiles and kisses you on the forehead.

"I'll never go," he whispers as you fall asleep.

 

****************************

 

 

The next day you wake up with Andrei's arms comfortably wrapped around you, his mouth at your ear. His breathing's even and tickling you slightly. It makes you feel happy and safe to be in his embrace and you press up against him, never wanting to leave. Mumbling something in his sleep, a hand find its way to your naked breast and settles there in response.  
  
Slowly grinding against his groin, you can can hear a deep inhale behind you. When he kisses you on the shell of your ear, you know that he's awake.

"Good morning," he murmurs, giving your breast a gentle squeeze.

"You're right." You're grinning from ear to ear. "It's a _very_ good morning."

Your nipple harden under his touch and you arch into his hand. He kisses the renewed mark on your neck and goosebumps breaks out over your arms and breast. You could easily lay like this forever, if it wasn't for one thing. Your stomach chooses to rumble loudly at that moment and you both laugh.

"If I wasn't so hungry, I'd go for round two," you say, turning your head around to give him a kiss.

"No mate of mine will ever go hungry," Andrei vowes in a serious tone, but his eyes are laughing.

"You better keep that promise," you reply and turn around in his embrace to curl up against his naked chest.

"I always keep my promises."

Kissing you, he almost melts away everything else. But then your stomach growls again.

"Fine!" You sigh, reluctantly giving in to your body's demand for food. "We better get some clothes on."

"You think they'd notice if we stayed in bed and just ordered roomservice?"

"God, don't tempt me!" You moan, trying to find the strength to leave the bed. "But we're leaving in a few hours and need to check out soon, so we better get downstairs."

 

****************************

  


After replenishing your empty reserves at the breakfast buffet, you make sure to pack up everything in your hotelroom and then check out.  
This time Dave asks Andrei if he'd like to join you in the car going home instead of taking the buss with the others, and he gladly accepts.  
You and Andrei share the backseat with Dave as the driver with Helene at his side.  
  
It's a comfortable and enjoyable ride back home, and thankfully neither Dave nor Helene grills you about your new relationship. Though you know that Helene's most likely burning with curiosity to know _everything_.

But you wouldn't even know what to answer her. Are you and Andrei officially dating now? Are you friends with benefits? Are you already a couple? Since you've both claimed each other and promised to be exclusive, that much is clear to you. But what will happen now when the fun weekend get-away is over?

Biting your lip you glance over to Andrei, wondering if he's thinking of the same thing. He returns your gaze. Reaching over, he puts his hand over yours as if to put all your thoughts to rest.

No matter the status of your relationship with Andrei, there's one thing you know for certain. And that's the fact that you're in love with him.

 

****************************

  


 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

_Three weeks later_

 

You shoot off a friendly smile to the nervous-looking young man sitting across from you.  
  
"I will contact you sometime during next week," you promise.

He nods, fiddling with the papers resting in his lap. "Of course, good. I thank you for taking your time."

When you rise from the chair, he hurriedly mimicks your movement and briefly squeezes your extended hand before rushing out. Shaking your head amused when he's gone, you wipe off the poor boy's hand sweat on a napkin and throw it in the trash.

Sitting down, you look over his CV again. He's just graduated from college, one of the best in his class, and he did a internship at the side for extra credits. Everything looks very promising and there's a certain benefit in getting them young. Before they get too rooted in their ways.  
  
At that moment Andrei walks through the open door throwing a glance behind him, probably at the fleeing beta.  
  
"Did you scare him off?"  
  
Trying to mask a smile, you put on a stern face. "I _didn't_. And really, don't you knock?"  
  
Andrei closes the door behind him and sits down comfortably in the chair that was just recently occupied.

He ignores your remark. "Ready?"

"I was going to make some notes....," you trail off.

You've interviewed five people so far and have been taking notes after each interview to help you in the process of narrowing the field.

"How about this....," he leans forward in the chair. "We go, grab a bite to eat, you can go over how he well he did on the interview, and then we go back to your place."

It's tempting. Biting your lower lip, you hesitate.  
  
These last few weeks, you and Andrei have started a tradition of eating dinner together after work. Especially after you realized that he can _actually_ cook. And every once in a while you'd go out to one of your favorite resturants.

It's already six o'clock and you know that he won't let you stay any later than that. When you got back from Bellona Spa and Resort, he made it his mission to make sure that you balance your work and freetime. That's one of the reasons you put out ads immediately after getting back, to start the hiring process and get more workers.

Andrei gives you that _look_. The one that means that whatever your arguments are, he has better counter-arguments and he'll win in the end. 

"Fine," you sigh, pretending to be annoyed by his interruption.

He grins. "I'll give you five minutes."

You wrap everything up quickly, turning off the lights in your office and locking the door behind you. Down the corridor in the lobby, Andrei's waiting patiently.  
  
Most of the employees has left already, but terminator's still at her desk. Though she's not alone. There's a black-haired younger man standing there chatting with her. Terminator's blushing, glancing over at him a couple of times as he says something in a low voice.  
  
You don't recognize him by sight or smell. Is he here for an interview? But he's obviously an alpha and no alphas has applied for the positions you've posted.

Walking up to Andrei, you're still watching the stranger. Andrei's touch on your arm grabs your focus.

"That's the alpha," he says.

It immediately clicks in your head. The alpha that terminator's dating. The one that the office has been gossiping about.

"I don't recognize him," you say, conscious of not staring openly at the couple, but merely steal a few glances.

"I think it's Santino's boy."  
  
Frowning, you're trying to remember who Santino is. "Do you mean Mr. Ezio? Who owns the billing company downtown?"

Andrei nods. "He's a client of mine. Or, he was at my old company."  
  
You try to conjure up an image of the old man in your head but can't remember anything other than he's sporting a large belly. His family is one of the few alpha families you don't know that much about. Though you've met him on occasion.  
  
"I ran into him a couple of weeks after I started working here," Andrei continues. "He was complaining about my replacement and that things aren't the same after I left." Andrei smiles at the memory. "You might win a customer in him."  
  
He looks over at the young man now grabbing terminator's coat as they're heading out.

"Santino told me that his oldest boy was coming back to town for good. The heir to his company."

You nod absentmindedly. "I think I've heard of Mr. Ezio having sons, but never how many or their ages. Strange that I've never seen him before."

As the couple leaves the office, Andrei takes the opportunity to give you a unexpected kiss.

"You can't know everyone," he assures you, as he can see it obviously bugs you. "That boy wasn't even born when you and I started school. So it's no surprise. I don't keep track of all the youngsters either. His smell and appearance just reminds me of Santino, so I guess they're related."

"You're talking as if we're closing on fifty already," you smack your tongue displeased.

" _You_ maybe, but I'm still in my prime," he jokes, earning a mild slap to his arm.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," you say, though you can't keep the corners of your mouth from twitching.

Putting on your jacket, you take Andrei's offered arm and walk out into the chilly evening air.

 

*****************************

 

 

After dinner you walk back to your place and crash on the couch. Massaging your poor aching shoulder with a hand, you groan loudly.

"God, I'm tired."

Andrei's hands are immediately on your shoulders, taking over the massage. Shutting your eyes, you enjoy his touch. A sudden low vibration catches your attention and you look over your shoulder as Andrei picks up his phone.  
  
"Jenkins speaking."  
  
He holds up a his index finger to indicate 'one moment' and goes off into the kitchen to take the call. Since the living room and kitchen are connected, you can partially hear his side of the conversation. There's talk about an apartment and scheduling a viewing.

When Andrei comes back to the couch, you raise an eyebrow at him. "What's that all about?"

"I'm looking for a new apartment." He puts down his phone on the coffee table, ready to pick up where he left off.

"Why?" You turn around completely to face him, ignoring his attempt at resuming the massage.

"The lease on my old apartment's run out and I'm staying month to month right now," he explains. "So I want to find a place closer to the office. And, closer to you."

If he thinks those words will win him any points, he's wrong.

"What, are you mad?" You ask.

He blinks at you a bit confused, and you almost laugh at his expression.

"Why are you looking for another place when there's one just perfect for you?" You question. "Included in the rent is hot and cold water, a parking spot and a woman who wants to have sex almost all the time."

He laughs, visibly relaxing. "That _does_ sound great. Almost too good to be true."

Joking aside, he's almost moved in already. Several of his things are strewed about the apartment since he rarely goes back to his own place any more, and you spend practically every night together. He even knows your kitchen better than you do! He's obviously made himself quite at home here already.

"I just ask that you stop hogging the shower in the mornings," you mutter.

He grins. "I've told you before, you're welcome to join me." 

"Right, like the first few days?" You make a face at the memory. "We got so late to work, Helene was so worked up she almost marched right over here, knocking down the door."

"Well, she learned fast enough. She knows how new relationships are," he kisses your neck softly, not intent on keeping the conversation going much longer.

His mentioning of relationship makes your breath hitch. Even though you haven't said it aloud yet, it's clear to the both of you that you're together. A couple. You're just afraid that saying it aloud will jinx it.

You gently push him away. "So, what's it going to be?" You don't like to be left hanging.

He studies your face for a few seconds, as if determining if you're serious or not.

"I've told you before, I'll never leave you. You're my mate."

Pleased, you let him kiss you again. "Good," you purr. "Let's go to the bedroom."

Smirking, he gives you a deep kiss that leaves you breathless and a bit disorientated.

"You're the boss."

 

 

*********************************

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> My last chapter for this story...  
> I've been working on _Fighting For Dominance_ for two and a half months. It almost feels a bit sad to finish it off. :'(  
> But at the same time, I'm excited to start writing something new.
> 
> I'm so very grateful for all the kind comments and interest that people have shown my work.  
> You've all encouraged me to continue on with my writing. Without you, _Fighting For Dominance_ wouldn't exist. :)
> 
> Happy reading everyone! ^^
> 
>    
>  
> 
> ***************************
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

"Wow! They're _beautiful!_ " Helene gasps, admiring the bouquet of flowers adorning a large portion of your desk. "Are they from Andrei?"

Your flushed face says it all. The massive bouquet's impossible for anyone to miss and is quite eye-catching with its colors and embellishments.

"Oh, I think it's wonderful," She beams. "You're such a cute couple."

Andrei did go a little over the top, even though you told him that he didn't need to buy you anything for your birthday. But of course he wouldn't listen to you. And you have to admit that when terminator delivered the flowers to your office, your heart melted at the sight of them.

Helene hands you an envelope. "Happy birthday Y/N!"

You smile warmly. "You don't have to, you know that."  
  
"Of course I know!" She snorts. "Besides it's nothing big, just a little something."  
  
The work phone rings and you answer with your standard professional greeting. Helene's about to step out when you hold up your index finger to stop her.  
  
"Aha, okay. No, I didn't know that.... sure, I'll come straight away. Thanks."  
  
Helene watches you curiously. "What's going on?"

"Dana's here visiting with her baby," you say. "In the breakroom."

Helene's eyes goes wide with excitement. "Oh! I've not seen her boy yet."

Neither have you. Putting the envelope in your purse for now, both of you head over to the breakroom.

 

 

Dana and her son are surrounded by co-workers, all wanting to get a peek at the boy. Helene rushes forward but you keep to the background, not wanting to crowd mother and child.

"Oh, aren't you just the _cutest?_ " Helene coos, scooping him up in her arms with Dana's silent permission.

"What's his name?" You ask. "Have you decided?"

"Well," Dana sighs, glancing over to her son in Helene's embrace, "You know how much we argued over the name. Garrett insisted on naming him after his grandfather George. But he doesn't _look_ like a George."

You nod, having heard this several times before.

"So we compromised," she continues. "He'll be named Colin Hughie George. Hughie after my grandfather, George after his, and Colin's a name we both like."

"Colin, you're so handsome, yes you are!" Helene crows.

Another one of their co-workers has her finger pulled by Colin's chubby hand. "He's as strong as an alpha!"

Dana blushes at the compliment. "I wish! I don't have a drop of alpha blood in my family and Garrett can hardly boost more than a handful in his family tree."

She looks very happy at the comment though, and there's a certain pride in her eyes at the very thought of her son having alpha qualities.  
A reaction most mothers would have.

You're thinking about your own mother who hasn't yet called or texted you, wishing you a happy birthday. Both of your parents have been silent and though you've come to expect it from your father, it's strange coming from your mother. She puts family above everything.  
It shouldn't affect you, but it does.  
  
Even your brothers, who have families and lives of their own, have gotten together to send a card and a bottle of red wine to your office.  
Do you suddenly matter so little to your parents that they've forgotten you?  
  
They don't know yet that you're mated, though they're aware of you dating someone. Maybe they've grown tired of your dilly-dallying and unwillingness to settle down and decided that this new relationship's going to end soon as well?  
  
Though for the record, you've not been unwilling to find a mate, just unwilling to crawl at his feet. But for your parents, that might as well be the same thing. 

Liz walks in after hearing the commotion. "Dana! I didn't know you were here." She looks over at the baby, smiling. "And you brought the heartbreaker with you."

"Oh no, not for many _many_ years," Dana protests. "I can't even imagine him ever growing up and start dating."

"Just you wait," Helene huffs. "They might start dating, but I'm _still_ waiting for grandchildren!"

You offer Dana coffee which she gratefully accepts. She sits down with a tired expression as people start to clear out. Helene's still holding Colin in her arms, reluctant to let go, and Dana seems all too happy to be able to release her load for a while.

"Dave will be upset that he missed you," Helene says. "He's visiting a client."

"Oh, he's not here? Too bad, I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone."

You hand her the coffee and she starts sipping the hot liquid, immediately burning her tongue in the process.  
  
"Careful!" You warn far too late. "You want some water?"

She shakes her head. "No, it's fine. I need the caffeine." She rubs her tired eyes. "I was going to accept the invitation to his wedding in person, since I already decided to visit you guys today. But I'll just call him instead." 

"Oh, you're coming? That's great!" Helene cries cheerfully. "Of course me and my husband's coming as well. I wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
Dave handed out invitations in the office just a few days ago and you remember clutching the decorated card in your hand as you cornered Andrei in his office shortly after. Though you've not dated that long yet, there's no one else you want to go to the wedding with and he was thrilled to be asked.  
  
You're looking forward to see him in a tuxedo and then ripping it off of him afterwards. Biting your lip, you try to focus on the conversation and repress the image of Andrei naked.  
  
"It seems the whole office will be there," Liz adds.  
  
"And Clarise, right?" Dana asks, taking back a sleepy Colin in her arms. 

Knowing that Clarise's a very close friend to Dave's fiancée, it doesn't surprise you at all that she'll be there.

"Clarise's whole family will be there, more or less," Helene chuckles. "Clarise's mother... oh, what's her name?" She frowns, trying to recall.  
Waving a hand, she dismisses the importance of it. "Oh, I can't remember. Anyway, she's making the wedding dress."

"Really?" Liz looks at her surprised, this is new information to her. "She's a designer?"

Helene shakes her head. "No, but she's _very_ talented. I've seen some of the things she's done."

Dana explains further; "She does it in her sparetime. She's working down at... what's it called now? The old hamburger joint that got new owners two years ago?"

"Nero's," You say helpfully.

"Right. Nero's. She's working there as a waiter."

"I heard that one of her younger sisters, the one who's an omega, is helping with decorating and planning," Helene continues. "So that's why they're all invited as well."

Your phone goes off and you hurriedly answer as to not wake the now sleeping baby. Stepping out of the breakroom, you seek out some privacy in a empty meeting room.

"Where have you been?" You question teasingly, as you immediately recognize Andrei's number.

"I had some business to take care of this morning, but I'm on my way in," he replies. "See you in your office in five?"

Curious, you agree.  
  
  
  


*************************

  


  
Hardly five minutes later, Andrei strides into your office. He's looking handsome as always and you can't help but grin like an idiot when he gives you a kiss.  
  
"Happy birthday," he smiles against your lips. Giving the flowers a quick glance, he asks, "Do you like them?"

You close and lock the door behind him and give him another kiss. "I _love_ them."

 _I love you_. But you don't say it, those words still hanging unsaid between you. But there's no rush. He's your mate and he's moved in with you, and that's a declaration of love if anything.

"I want to show you just how much I _really_ appreciate your gift...," you purr.

Expectantly, he watches as your hands caress his clothed chest, slowly moving downward. Feeling his muscles under the thin shirt, you're wishing that you could strip him bare. But not in the office. Instead you unbuckle his belt in a swift movement and get down on your knees as you unzip his pants.

His breath hitches as you look up at him and keep eye contact whilst freeing his member. He's already beginning to harden, arousal evident in his eyes, but you've no time to waste and begin working on him with your hands and mouth without mercy.

"Damn... Y/N," he moans.

"Yeees, that's it," you encourage him. "I want to hear you say my name over and over again."

Head bopping up and down around his shaft, you're milking him as if your life depends on it. One hand stroking his cock in the same speed, the other finds his balls and gently fondle them, knowing it makes him feel good.

His eyes are drawn away from your face and you can see his gaze landing on your cleavage. It doesn't matter that your clothes are modest, since being on your knees lets him tower over you and allows an unobstructed view down your shirt. Wearing a low cut bra, it reveals more than it covers, and he's mesmerized.

You love when he looks at you like that, as if you're the most desirable woman on earth. As if he wants to devour you.  
  
He keeps on moaning your name like a prayer, as if he can't help himself. You know that's he's getting close and you're eager to get him there. Sucking and licking diligently, you close your eyes, enjoying the taste and feel of him. How you wish that you could just push him down and straddle him, but not at work. This needs to be quick.  
  
His hands carefully support the back of your head, thrusting shallowly into your heat as you work him towards an orgasm. With your name on his lips he comes with one last thrust, and you can feel the hot semen shoot down your throat.  
  
Making sure to swallow it all, you then lick him clean before letting him help you up from your position. He watches as you lick your lips, removing the last evidence of your actions.  
  
Andrei drags you into his arms and kisses you passionately.  
  
"You're so goddamn sexy, you know that?" He murmurs, kissing you as a starving man offered a meal.  
  
"Mmmmm," you moan, more than ready for him to plunge right inside of you and briefly contemplating it before pushing those thoughts away.  
  
"This is the best birthday present I could've gotten." 

He smiles as you nuzzle his neck, making sure to renew your scent on him.

"I've arranged for something tonight, something I hope you'll like."

Your smile widen. "I like the sound of that."

He whistles when he catches sight of the red wine. "Someone's been generous. That's very expensive."

"Right, it's my brothers." You shrug.

You appreciate the gift and you do love your brothers, but you're not as close to them as you once were. They live several hours away with jobs and families and friends to occupy their thoughts, and you've not seen them in over two years.

"I haven't met any of your family yet. At least not in the capacity of your mate," he muses.

Your heart skips a beat. He wants to meet your family? Before you can ask him, he gives you a peck on the cheek.

"I have to get going. I got a late start today and I have a lot to do. See you later!"

And then he's off. He's acting a bit strange, but you decide to question him about it tonight.

  
  
  


*************************

  


  


Later that evening you and Andrei go home together as usual. He tells you to dress up because he's taking you out, though he refuses to disclose the location even though you practically beg and then threaten him. Nothing had worked and with a teasing smile he leaves you fuming with curiosity as he takes a shower.  
  
Waiting for him to be done, you remember not having opened Helene's present yet. Digging through your purse, you find the plain white envelope. Sitting down on the couch, you open the envelope carefully, as to not rip the content.  
  
Inside is a handwritten letter from Helene addressed to you. Reading it, you're getting a bit emotional. She's written how she sees you as family, how wonderful a person, friend and boss you are, and how she wishes you all the best.  
It tugs at your heartstrings and tears are pricking your eyes. Suddenly you're glad that you waited to open it until getting home. It wouldn't be very professional to start bawling at work.  
  
Inside of the envelope also rests two tickets to a local theatre performance. Happily you decide to drag Andrei along for it, which you suppose was the intention. You put it down on the coffee table, together with the red wine and flowers that you brought home with you.  
This is probably the best birthday you've had in a while, even though your parents seems to have forgotten you.  
  
You can hear the shower being turned off and without a second thought, you're drawn to the bathroom. You need to feel Andrei close to you. You need him. Everything else can wait.  
  
  
  


*************************

  
  
  
  
About an hour later, you're both ready to leave and a taxi's already waiting for you. It seems as though Andrei has planned ahead.

The taxi takes you to the other side of town, to a very expensive, fine resturant. When Andrei gives his name to the elegantly dressed male host, the man perks up and guides you to a private room.  
  
The room's just large enough to hold a elongated table clothed in a startling white linen, meticulously set with; beautiful plates made of china; polished cutlery and well-placed candlesticks, both in silver; thin glasses and flowers decorating the middle of the table.  
The table itself is probably able to host twelve people and there are no other tables in the room. Frowning, you turn to look at Andrei.  
What's going on? You're expecting company? 

He pulls out a chair and sits you on one end of the table with your back against the door. No waiters show up and you find it all very odd.  
You try to get him to spill the beans, but he refuses and instead talks a bit about a client he met today. It doesn't take long for you to get absorbed in the work-related talk.  
  
"Dana visited today. Did you meet her?"  
  
"The woman with the baby?"  
  
Andrei places his hand over yours on the table, absentmindedly drawing invisible circles with his thumb on your skin. Enjoying his touch, you wish that he'd touch more than just your hand.  
  
"Yes. She'll return to work soon and you'll get to meet her properly."  
  
"I look forward to it," he replies with a genuine smile.  
  
Silence spreads out between you for a couple of minutes, but it's not awkward. It feels nice to be able to just enjoy each other's company.  
  
Andrei looks at you, gaze probing. "He's a cute one, isn't he? The baby."  
  
"Yeah," your eyes soften at the mention of him.  
  
"Ever thought of having one of your own?"  
  
You're not surprised by the question, but by your reaction. Immediately you can picture Andrei holding a child in his arms, smiling at you as another one's running around his legs.  
  
"I... yes, I have. But it never...," you shrug, not knowing how to explain. It never felt right with any of the others.  
  
You turn the question back at him. "What about you?"  
  
"It's crossed my mind once or twice," he confesses. "But it's not something I'd ever demand from a partner. I'd rather live happily with my mate than try to force something upon her that she doesn't want."  
  
"And if your mate wants it...?"  
  
His eyes glitters. "Then it would be my pleasure to work very hard day and night to get her pregnant."  
  
Cheeks burning, you're sure that you're blushing.  
  
"But I'm a patient man," he continues. "I've wanted you as my mate for years. I want to enjoy you; our relationship. If you want to take it further, I'll let you decide when and how."  
  
He brings your hand to his lips and kisses it.  
  
You're ready to just forget about dinner and go back home to start working on making that image of him as a father true, when you hear people approaching. Andrei rises from his chair and smooths out his shirt. You look over your shoulder just in time to see your parents enter.  
Your eyes widen in shock.  
  
"Mother! Father! I had no idea..."

"That was kind of the point," you father says gruffly.  
  
He gives you a hug and his facial expression soften, revealing that he's happy to see you. Your mother's beams at you and Andrei, as if you've just announced your engagement or something.

"Oh, Y/N, happy birthday sweetheart!" She chirps and gives you a lingering hug.

Smiling from ear to ear, you introduce your parents to Andrei. "Mother, father, this is Andrei Jenkins, my... mate."

You watch Andrei with pride as he greets your parents. Your mother takes the opportunity to give him a hug, ("Welcome to the family!") and your father nods at Andrei with approval in his eyes.

"Are we going to stand here all day?" Your father barks, trying to repress any visible signs of the emotions that come flooding as he sees his little girl mated.

Sitting back down, it makes sense now that you have such a large table all to yourself.

"I feel so bad for not calling or sending a textmessage to you earlier," your mother hurriedly explains, "But Andrei told us to keep it a secret and I would've revealed everything if we had talked earlier. I'm horrible at keeping secrets, you know that!"

Biting her lower lip worriedly she observes you, as if afraid that you're angry. You wave away her concern with a hand.

"It's okay, you don't have to feel bad. I'm just happy to see you."

"Big sister!" A voice cries behind you.  
  
Being engaged in conversation with your mother, you didn't notice both of your brothers with wives and children entering the room. Your mouth forming a big 'O', you're lost for words at first. Then reality hits you.  
  
"Oh my god, you're here! All of you!"

Suddenly there's a blur of hugs and greetings and kisses. Everyone's overjoyed at being introduced to your mate and seems to instantly like him. You've not seen your nieces and nephews in a long time, so you're trying to get used to the fact that they've grown so much.

Soon every chair around the table's occupied and it doesn't take long for two waiters to come and start handing out menus.

You're grinning uncontrollably. This is so unexpected and yet it's the best birthday present you could've ever hoped for. You look over at Andrei who seems to be enjoying himself immensely and you realize how lucky you are to have him.

Not a year back you refused him entry through the walls you'd erected around your heart after a string of failed relationships.  
But being, as he said, a patient man, he managed to find a way through. And you're grateful for it. You've finally found a mate who sees you as his equal, someone you love, and you've no intention of ever letting him go.

 

 

*************************

  


  


 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering and haven't figured it out yet, Gabriel mentioned in chapter 12 is the Gabriel from my story "A Win-Win Situation" and _terminator_ is the reader from that same story.  
> So that's how these two stories are loosely connected to each other. And I'm planning on letting Gabriel's family having a more prominent role in the third story.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ************
> 
>  


End file.
